Kingdom High
by kikkie
Summary: To become a Keyblade master and protect the worlds from darkness is every young child dream! Expect for Sora! His dream is to get by one day at a time while also caring for his young siblings, keeping the school's playboy off his back, succeeding in school, and trying to keep World Child Protection of his and his families back. To bad that those things are the least of his worries.
1. Cake-Pie

**_ Rated T for voilence, cursing and a shocking serect!_**

* * *

"Sora! You're going to be late for school!"

The loud screeching sounds of my uncle's voice. I swear he could make a dog to death with the way he screamed at people. But, what he lacks in voice volume he made up in cooking and love.

Running down the stairs of my house, I enter into the kitchen with my book back in one hand, and my keyblade in the other. Shaking my blade, I turn it into a chained bracelet that wrapped around my wrist. Entering the kitchen, the sound of loud screeching sound hits my ears hard.

"You are going to be late again!" My uncle screamed at me.

"Donald!" I said loudly. "School isn't going to start for another hour. I won't be late."

"Where's your brother?" Donald asked. Now that I think about it, Roxas wasn't in his room this morning. I wonder if he spent the night at Demyx house again? Oh god, I hope he didn't work last night in that stupid night club! The last thing I need is Donald casting a watcher spell on us.

"I saw him…" I lied, last think Donald needed to know was Roxas's new job. "He left earlier to attend some sort of meeting with the smart kids. You know, now that he is the new member of the honored 13. Those geek freaks always have meetings and such."

"Your brother is part of a special honorable group, you shouldn't make fun of him," Donald tells me. Ugh, the honored 13, more like the high class wanna be's of my school.

"If you think those threads he's forced to wear are cool, then you have another thing coming when summer hits." I chuckled.

I tell the feathered male that was stomping his flat foot at me as his hands rest on his hips. Donald was always on my butt about everything, but I understood why he was. He didn't want me to end up like my father…huh…I wonder how he is doing.

Throwing my book bag over my back, I walked over to the fridge door and grabbed a key that hanged off a roof on the handle. As I walked towards the door, I heard Donald shout:

"Wait a minute, aren't you forgetting something?" Donald asked. Stopping me in my tracks, I turned around and walk back towards the duck. Bending over, I give the feathered creature a kiss on top of his peak, around his nose, before standing up. Looking around, I notice something was a bit off this morning.

"Where's Goofy?" I asked.

"Oh, he's working late. There was a heartless breach by the castle walls last night, so he went out to help Mickey fix the wall." Donald explained. "He will be back before you get home from work."

"Okay, tell Goofy I love him," I shouted as I run out the door. "Love you! Bye!"

I said before running out the door. Making my way past Donald's garden of magical fruits and vegetables, I head to the garage where my car was. A red Gummi 2314 (A red minivan), a gift from Goofy on my 16 birthday! Happiest day of my life! My brother got a car too! But his was the Gummi Silver-23, a year older than mine. Still, he loved it!

Throwing my bag into the back seat, I hop into the driver seat and start my car. Seconds later, I was driving out of my garage and heading to my great uncle's restaurant: The Bistro's, the town's, and city's, number one restaurant to go!

I didn't live far from the town square, honestly, it was in walking distance. By the time I had gotten there, only 10 minutes had passed. Once I was near though, I was stopped by a long line of people waiting out the door. The restaurant opens at 6 AM and it was now 7:30, my great uncle must be busy.

Then it hits me why there were so many people by the door! This week was the last to get Scruge and Rattie's special banana cream, chocolate cream, cheese cream cake-pie that was made with a special type of magic that made the cake healthy instead of bad.

The cake-pie was one of my uncle's best creations, but it was really hard to make. He would order in special fruits and seasonings in order to make it. And since it was magic, it was extra hard to maintain, so he would only make it once a year, and by that year, the restaurant would be packed out the door! Much to my uncle's delight.

I didn't feel like causing a problem, so I parked my car behind the restaurant. Opening the back door, I entered the kitchen to see the place busy! People running around like headless chickens, cake-pies being made in a scurry while trying to cook other things.

Slowly, I made my way to the fridge of the kitchen where the chefs would keep vegetables and freshly made cake-pies. Opening the fridge, I found three brown bags in the middle with the names:

_**SORA, ROXAS, and XION**_

Grabbing the bags, I turn around to leave this chaos but was stopped when Scrug poked my butt. Looking over my shoulder, I saw my uncle holding up a cake-pie. A freshly made one too, how do I know its fresh, I could smell it from where I was standing even in a container.

"Hello, need help?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"No laddie, I just want to give you this cake-pie. It was the very last one we made." The old duck tells me. From his words alone, I knew I was about to carry a bomb out this house of chaos.

"Oh, are you sure you don't want to hold it for after school?" I asked. Seriously, I am about to leave with a bomb.

"No, if I do, someone might sell it by accident. Beside's, this is a makeup for missing your birthday a couple of days ago." He informs me. My birthday was three days ago, but honestly, I didn't care. I know he loved me, that's why I didn't take it to heart. But I knew he didn't think the same if I were to have left this cake here, I think it might have hurt him. So, in my dumb sense, I decided to take the very last made cake-pie out of the restaurant.

"Tell my cousin's I said hi!" I tell my great uncle before walking out of the area. Taking the back door, I place the cake in the bag next to my bag then climb into the driver's seat. Soon, I drove around the front of the restaurant before speeding down the long road to my school.

* * *

(20 minutes later)

"I'm here."

I muttered as parked my car in the student parking lot. The best spot I might add since I was by the exit. Getting out, I shove the cake-pie into a large brown bag that I had in my car, hiding it from the peering eyes of my school mates!

Once hidden, I carry it into the large white-peach painted castle that looked as though it could touch the sky. This place was Kingdom Heart's high!

Welcome Kingdom Heart's High, the best school in the 32 worlds nation! (honestly, I didn't feel like counting how many worlds there are, but there are a lot if you think about the ENTIRE game series)

Only the best of the best come to this school! It's the only school in the 32 world nations that teaches magic, potion brewing, fighting, and space traveling! It is also the only school that caters to all inhabits of the worlds. It's also the setting of my nightmares…

Remember when I said the best of the best come here? Yea, the best isn't normally normal. You will see soon enough. As I walked into the tall building, I couldn't help but get a tingling feeling in the back of my head. I felt like something, or someone was watching me from afar. Looking over my shoulders, I all I saw were different faces doing their own thing, no one I knew, nor was anyone looking at me. So why was I feeling this way…was it…him?

No, he wouldn't come through the front, he would go through the back. That bastard. He was too high class to walk amongst us normies as he would call us. So he wouldn't be here…right?

"Sora!"

A voice calls to me. Snapping me from my deep thoughts, I came back to reality to see that I was in front of my locker. I guess I was out of it for a while.

As I put the cake-pie into my locker, I turn to see twin brother walking over to me. Well, not a full twin, more like fraternal twin…who looks just like my older brother…who is a twin…you know what! It is complicated let's just say twin, okay!

He waltzes over towards me in his new threads. All black with a small hint of goth mixed in with emo and being a smart-ass.

"Roxas, where were you last night?" I asked.

"What?" he responded to me. Ah, Roxas, the second to youngest of my family, and again my twin brother. Although we didn't look exactly alike, you could tell we were related by similar hair, identical eyes, and older brothers.

"I didn't see you come in last night, nor did you come home to appear this morning. Where were you?" I asked this time sterner.

"I was working…" Roxas says as he tries to make it sound less like a problem and more of a joke. Although I saw right through this, we were born on the same day, did he think I was stupid?

"You went to Castle Oblivion, didn't you?" I growled. Roxas sighs at me before saying:

"Look, it was just one gig, I went in, I left, nothing more, nothing less!" Roxas explains. "And by the time I had gotten home, Donald's magic force field was up. So, I spent the night at Hayner's. I swear to you, I did nothing! I didn't drink, do drugs or have sex."

"Roxas, I know your smart enough not to do those stupid things…" I started. "But I know you are stupid enough to get yourself in trouble! You're a 16-year-old boy using his older brother's ID to get into clubs to do gigs!"

"Ventus is on another world having a three-way with the schools best magic user and brute fighter. While being trained by the best keyblade master amongst the worlds alongside our other brother Vanitas for free! He doesn't need his ID for what he is doing."

"And if you were to get into trouble using his ID?" I asked.

"That is not going to happen!" Roxas growled. "Beside's, I need a new keyboard since someone broke mine."

"That was dad, and Donald said he would buy you a new one," I growled back.

"Donald's last paycheck went to Xehanort to keep that yellow-eyed fuck away from all of us. He has no money to pay for anything, and Goofy's paycheck is the thing that keeps the house afloat."

"Which is why I don't want you to fuck up our great lives! We are finally away from that man and all of his bullshit! Do not fuck this up for us!" I growled back at my brother. I couldn't really describe the anger I had towards Roxas right now, but what I could tell you is that I was mad enough to slap him. But I held myself back from doing that. Especially when I saw a tall blond haired male appear behind Roxas.

"Sora, whatcha yelling at lil Roxas here for?" The blonde head asked, much to my annoyance since I say that hand of his wraparound Roxas waist. It doesn't take a genius to know where that hand wanted to go.

"Begone, you guitar hero thot!" I growled at the blonde young man who had just placed his chin on top of my brothers head. I wanted to pop him in the nose, I didn't like how he was hovering over him like that…

"Sora don't talk to Demyx like that," Roxas tells me as he pushes Demyx off. Oh thank god, my twin is smart.

"I keep forgetting you two are twins. The way you two look, you guy might as well be strangers." Demyx chuckled. To this very day, I do not know how an idiot like him made it to the top 13 students of this school. I mean, we grew up together in a way, he thought soda can's were bombs waiting to explode in people's faces…which now that I think about it, was not that far from the truth.

"Haha!" I chuckled in a sarcastic manner, annoyed by his words even more. Thank you universe for giving my brother the brain to say no to the idiot asshole! Grabbing my textbook from my locker, I closed the door and sigh as I shoved the thick textbook into my bag.

"I got Potions and Healing 103, you need something while I am there?" I asked.

"No, do you need anything from the break room?" Roxas asked me.

"Naw, I am good. I will see you at lunch." I tell him before walking past him. I headed straight to my Potions and Healing class, not stopping for a second. Once inside the room, I make my way to the only two girls in the classroom full of boys. Kairi and Namine, AKA, the princess twins.

"Sora!" Namine shouted from her desk. Raising her hand to wave me down, she points to an empty seat next to her. In front of Namine was her sister Kairi, AKA, the queen B of the school. All I have to say is, thank you GOD she is my friend!

The two twin girls were opposite to each other while looking alike. While Namine dressed in white, Kairi dressed in pink. Namine was sweet but could kick your ass if provoked, while Kairi was a cold-hearted bitch but could not defend herself in a one on one battle to save her life. The two were polar opposites of each other, and yet, they balanced each other out perfectly.

"Hey, Namine!" I told her as I take a seat next to her. I then look over to Kairi and waved at her. She nods her head to acknowledge my exitance.

"So…" Namine started. "I have a favor to ask."

"Spill," I say.

"I was wondering if you could ask your uncle Scrudge if he has anymore more Cake-Pies?" Namine asked. I knew this was bound to happen.

"Why not go there yourself?" I asked.

"Because your uncle just announced on his Key-world page that there are no more cakes," Kairi said. "Ugh, and I was so hoping to get a slice after class! Why do those lines have to be so long!? And why does your uncle sell them once a year?"

"Because the ingredients take that long to grow," I explained. "Beside's, you don't eat cake, why do you want one?"

"Riku rejected me," Kairi growled. Suddenly all eyes move to the red-haired girl, much to my annoyance! She mentioned Riku! RIKU! The asshole who haunts my nightmares day in AND out!

"Careful Kairi, speak the devil's name and he shall come." Namine chuckled.

"Then come and eat me! I don't care at this point." Kairi growled. "Did you know he did Staci and Frisk at Melo's party last night? A three-way the same night I was willing to give it up to him."

"Riku's a whore," Namine said, and she wasn't an inch farther from the truth! Riku was a man whore! And apparently good at it since so many people wanted to be with him. It is weird that one person can attract both sexes without putting effort into their looks or personality.

"And what's worse, Frisk is still in the wheelchair, and Staci still has a sore throat from the experience! That should have been me!" Kairi cried…wait a minute, he was able to do that? Oh my god…

"See, this is why we didn't work out…" I responded. And yes, I did date her. For a month! Kairi was too demanding and it annoyed me, especially when we had to fight heartless. She would always get hurt or kidnapped. No way am I going to date someone who can't even stay out of trouble! If anything, I rather have Namine be my bride, at least she can throw a punch.

"No, we didn't work out for another problem," Kairi said. I rather not get into that one…

Anyway…" Namine started, trying to move the conversation away from what Kairi had just said. "About the cake?"

"My uncle sold the last one, there is nothing I can do. I am sorry Namine." I told her. And yes, I was lying, but I didn't want to tell her that I had the last cake in my locker. I wanted to surprise her! Since Scrooge gave me a full cake, I had enough for ten slices! One for me, Roxas, Kairi, Namine, Hanyer, Xion, Spencer, Olette and a spare in case Roxas wanted to give a piece to someone else. It was a perfect way to spend lunch with my friends!

"Everyone, take your seats!" My teacher shouted as he enters the room. Ugh, Sir Vexen always made me feel unease, there was something about his eyes.

Everyone in the classroom looks forward to the tall blonde male as he writes gibberish on the board. Many of us begin to pull out our notebooks and begin taking notes. Today we were going to learn how to make Elixers! One of the hardiest but awesome potions there is to make! I am so ready for today, I even brought a spare bottle to make extra. As Vexen writes, the door of the class opens.

It was Riku.

Walking into the classroom with his messy silver locks and tight clothes that showed off his all lines of his tight stomach. Vexen glances at Riku before continuing his writing not giving a second thought to the young man who had just interrupted his writing.

Riku face turns in my direction, looking straight forward at the empty seat next to Kairi! The seat in front of me! When our eyes met, I quickly look down to my notes, ignoring his icy blue eyes! Ugh, Riku gave me butterflies, and not in a good way either!

Imagine trying to reach some goal, even little ones, then watching that goal be either destroyed or taken over by another person. Over and over again, none stop! That is Riku! Ugh! I disliked him so much! And what was worse, he was everywhere! And I mean everywhere!

He was the number one student of the 13 honored students! He was head captain of the junior and senior Key-Blade for the school! He was nearly everyone crush, even Roxas at some point, thank god he broke out of that horrible phase! And what was worse, is that he is always near me!

"Take a seat Riku." Vixen orders her. The silver-haired male nods his head before doing as told. Taking a seat right where I thought he would, Kairi's empty chair. Sitting down, the class soon resumed its lesson, not giving a care in the worlds.

* * *

Kikkie: rewrite time!

Please review! Thank you!


	2. Roxas and Xion!

Stop looking at me.

Stop looking at me!

Stop fucking looking at me, Riku!

Every minute of the second I could feel his eyes staring at me. Constantly looking at me up and down…I knew what he was thinking and it made me sick to my stomach. I knew he kept thinking of the mistake I made. I can't…I can't…

"Nrgh…" I moaned. Placing a hand on my stomach. Namine looks up from her notebook and glances at me. I couldn't hide it from her, the pain of regret that was burning in my stomach. I needed to get away from him, but I also needed to get those stupid notes…dammit…

"Hey," Namine whispered to me, causing me to look up from my paper. "I'll lend you my notes, go to the bathroom."

She tells me. She was such a good friend, I was blessed to have her in my life. Standing up, I walk over to the front of the classroom than out the door, walking past Sir Vexen in the process. Leaving the classroom, I walked through the empty halls of my school. Gripping my stomach as I walked towards the nearest bathroom.

A minute walk from the class, I found myself entering an empty bathroom. With three stalls and two pee stands, I walked into the stall at the end. Sitting on the toilet, I moan in pain. Still remember his stare, his icy cold stare that was on me.

"Stop thinking about it…" I whispered to myself, trying my best to not remember that night…that night I made a mistake. And worse, it was with him.

"Sora?"

A voice spoke, snapping me from my thoughts. I looked down at the floor where the gap was and saw his feet. Riku's feet…standing right in front of the door. I could feel my eyes widening in fear as my body goes into a panic mode like status. I couldn't feel my legs, let alone my shaking shoulders.

Is this the power he has over me?

"Go away Riku," I spoke. I was trying to hold my tears in. I know why he was here and it scared me.

"Why Sora?" He asked me. His voice was low and rustic. Like a small tingle in my ear. He knew what he was doing, and he knew what he wanted. I just wish it wasn't me.

"Riku please go away." I moaned. I was on the verge of crying, and I think he knew this. I heard a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"Open the door Sora, let me in," Riku spoke. "Let me in Sora, I just want to help you."

"Riku go away! I don't want to talk to you!" I growled.

Another chuckle escapes his lips as the door begins to shake a bit. Did Riku honestly think I didn't lock the door? He must have because he was trying to open that door hard! After the third shake, he stops and sighs, did a door really stop Riku?

"Sora, either open the door…or I break it down and drag you to my car."

"Riku I can't I just-ENOUGH!" Riku growled, cutting me off mid-sentence. He was angry…why was he angry.

"I can't stop thinking of you, I can't stop thinking about that night, it repeats over and over again in my head. Day and night, all I think about is having you again." Riku explained.

"Forget about that night Riku! Find yourself a girlfriend or boyfriend!"

"Why? You and I are perfect together. You can handle me, that's all I ever want in a partner. Your everything I could ask for." Riku whispered. The burning sensation in my stomach was on fire. I could feel my stomach acid boiling up bubbles that were slowly rising in my stomach! I have to-

**_DING_**

Oh, my phone went off. Digging into my pocket, I pull out the silver device and unlocked the screen. The first thing I saw was an alert from the school social page blink from my app. Clicking the app, I saw Larxene holding a piece of…CAKE-PIE!?

The picture was posted three seconds ago with the tag: **LAST CAKE-PIE! ONLY GENIUSES CAN EAT IT LOSERS!** On the bottom. Oh no, Roxas gave them the cake-pie! Oh crap! Wait, how did Roxas get a pie!? Oh never mind that!

Jumping off the seat, I unlocked the door and kicked it opened. Riku smiles at me as I stood there, only to be pushed aside too as I make my way to the exit. A few steps behind me was Riku, following me like a happy loyal puppy in love. Ugh, just my luck!

"HEY! LARXENE HAS A CAKE-PIE!" A student in the hallway shouted to the crowd around her. Really, why would she do that? Soon, a large group of kids started to run towards the stairs. I am guessing that they were going to the top floor where all the smart kids were…and my siblings!

"Their all going to die," Riku tells me as he crosses his arms. "Cake-Pie's are practically cocaine to the kids in this school. Larxene has just conducted a full-on attack on the top tower of the school."

Riku explains, and he was right! That is literally one of the reasons my uncle makes those stupid-Cakes once a year! If he made them yearly, the whole town would get addicted to those horrible things! Oh crap, this is not good!

"I need to get to the top! I need to get my sibling out of there!" I shouted before chasing after the crowd, only to be stopped when Riku grabbed my shoulder. Pulling me towards him, he moves my body away from the crowd. Heading around another corner, he walks up to a wall with a gold heart painted on it. Why did he bring me here?

"Riku?" I asked. Only to be ignored as he digs through his pocket to pull out his chain. Soon, a large keyblade was in his hand. Seconds later, he points the keyblade at the gold heart, emitting a dark sphere of magic from the tip of his keyblade.

The sphere shots out from the edge of his blade and sticks to the door. The black sphere presses against the heart, soon creating a two-door entrance that I had never seen before.

Looking at Riku, I notice that his clothes instantly changed from…basically a shirt and pants to the threads those honored students wore. Did I forget to mention that Riku is number two when it comes to the 13? Yea, they are ranked by numbers! My brother is number 12, my sister is number 13, and this jerk was number 2!

"Uh, you can let go of me," I told Riku, his hand was still on my stomach. The male grunts at me before letting go, allowing me to stand on my own two feet while walking over to the doors. Opening the door, I found myself on the top floor of the school…the honored floor.

Walking through the door, I was suddenly teleported into a whole new world! One different from my crappy scenery that I go into every day.

Seriously, this place was so clean, the lights reflected off the ground from the ceiling and blinded me a bit. The lockers were pure clean, silver, sparkly with names written on them. Their fountain was even clean and sparkly! Not to mention that the hallways didn't smell like cleaning fumes and trash at the same time. Roxas is lucky! This area was better than mine! Then again I was considered a normal amongst the honored 13! With a GPA of 5.7 against their 12.3's, I was considered stupid! But who cares, I have to save my siblings before the mob comes in and destroys them!

Quickly, I ran down the hall to Roxas homeroom class, which wasn't hard since the room doors were labeled. His homeroom was all the way to the back of the hallway, far away from the entrance doors. Once in front, I opened the doors to…see something I didn't think I would see today.

"I WILL BURN YOUR HOUSE TO THE GROUND THEN BURY YOU ALIVE! YOU SHIT STAIN LICKING COCK SUCKING BITCH!"

My brother shouted as he was behind held down by three of his classmates. Let it be known, my brother is second to the smallest of the class, so the fact that three guys taller than him was holding him down, means something serious happened.

In front of him was Larxene, she was sliming ear to ear at the sight of Roxas rage. Behind her was a hooded girl crying over a broken pencil box that had a heart rimstone shape in the middle. It didn't take long for me to piece together the puzzle piece to this horror picture.

"My god!" Luxord shouted as he leans backward to try to hold Roxas down with all his body strength. "He's like the bunny from Monty Ponth!"

"This wasn't supposed to be part of the lesson!" Marluxia shouted as he holds down Roxas' legs.

"How is he this strong?!" Demyx shouted as he holds both Roxas back by his arms. Soon, all efforts were for nothing, Roxas broke free of his restrains to tackle the blonde female down to the ground. And he tackled her down hard, even knocking some desk in the process. Riku jumps a bit at the loud noises of tables being pushed to the side, Larxene's choking and Roxas growls as he chokes her with his cloak tie string. Wow, I didn't know my brother was this violent…what am I say? Of course, he's violent!

At this point, I decided to step in. The last thing I needed was to help my brother bury a body.

"Roxas!" I shouted, causing all heads to turn to me with wide eyes. "Roxas let go of electric thot before we have to…you know."

"Explain to our animal guardians why were burying someone in the backyard again?" Roxas asked me. Luxord turns his head to the brown-haired young man. His eyes go from tired to wide before screaming:

"Again!?" Luxord shouted.

"Long story." We both said before Roxas lets go of Larxene. The blonde girl takes deep breathes as Roxas climbs off her. Once to his feet, he walks over to the hooded girl. Setting a hand on her shoulder, he opens his mouth to say:

"I will buy you a new one," Roxas says. Making the girl hovering over the broken pencil box smile up at my brother. Removing her hood, she reveals her dark locks and bright blue eye that were just like mine. Aww, my sister looked so cute! I am so glad she cut her hair, she looked too much like Kairi and Namine.

"Xion," I said, making her turn back to me. "We need to go."

"Why?" Xion asked as she stands up to her feet. Seconds later, Xion question was answered by a loud sound of multiple kids screaming:

**"CAKE-PIE! CAKE-PIE! CAKE-PIE!"**

The students outside were screaming! They were coming up from the third floor, soon they will be here to tear the geniuses apart for that stupid cake-pie! Well, the other geniuses, I only came here for two people and they were here.

"I don't know about you guys, but Roxas, we need to have a talk on what you can take out of my locker from now on," I growled to my younger twin brother. The blue-eyed boy gives me a confused look before saying:

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You took the cake-pie out of my locker and gave it to your geniuses friends!" I growled. "FYI, don't post everything online you idiot!"

"I didn't take that cake! The cake Larxene was eating is something our teacher brought!" Roxas shouted. "And why is everyone losing their minds over the cake?"

"Uncle Scrooge sold his last one this morning!" I shouted. I could see my siblings' facial expression go from confused to scared in a blink of an eye. The knew the horror of the cake as well as I do. And what was worse, the footsteps of the cake-pie hungry crowd was drawing near.

"Oh no…" Roxas muttered as he walks over to the window by the teacher's desk. Opening the small glass door, he slowly sticks his head out of the window before pulling the rest of his body out. Xion and I run over to him and grab his my his legs, forcefully pulling him inside the room.

"Oh no, you don't! No jumping out of windows on the fifth floor of a magic castle! Donald can't handle another suit on his feathered butt! That, and you fell on the Dean last time!" Xion shouted before walking over to the window. Closing the death entrance closed, she looks over to and says:

"I have a plan!" Xion started, but before she could continue, I hold up my hand to stop her.

"Does this plan have anything to do with fire, battery acid or cocaine?" I asked. Demyx, who was behind me this entire time shouted:

"Cocaine!?" He screamed.

"Long story!" Roxas and I shouted before looking back at Xion. I could see Riku rolling his eyes at us. I wonder if he was done at this point, or just wanted to laugh but didn't want to ruin his bad boy image.

"No, none of those things were in my plan," Xion growled. "I was thinking we create a fake cake, throw it at the crowd, then rush past them!"

"And how are we going to create a fake cake? We already ate the cake." Roxas said as he points to the empty large plate with crumbs from the cake.

"Very good I might add!" Demyx chuckled.

"Easy, we use an illusion spell! The one we learned yesterday!" Xion explained. "All we need is a few crumbs, an elixir, and some magic!"

She says, oh god, I didn't even get to make my elixir! With all the drama that just happened, I didn't have time to go back and make the elixir! Dammit!

"I got it!" Riku shouted as he hands a bottle that was the shape of a star to Xion. On the side of the bottle, at one of its end, it had a weird drawing of an S on it. Huh, why was that there?

"Perfect! Illusion spell, here I go!" Xion shouted before walking over to the empty large plate, she dashes the elixir onto it before chanting words under her breathe. As she does this, Sora looks over to Riku to ask:

"So, where did you get the elixir?" I asked.

"I already took the potion class, I have all four credits," Riku explained to me.

"Then why are you in the class?" I asked.

"Do you wanna be in this room every day with these people," Riku tells me. As much as I wanted to say something mean, but he was right, these people are crazy! And the fact that Xion and Roxas are with them makes me more unease.

"Here's cake!" Xion shouted, holding a large Cake-Pie in her hands. It looked exactly like the one my uncle makes, expect it seemed a bit dull than colorful.

"Nice job Xion!" Roxas shouted before walking over to her, taking the cake out of her hand. Her chants some words of his own, creating a copy of the cake in her hand. Handing back to the illusion to Xion, he grabs the edge of his cloak with his free hand then tigs at the fabric.

Turning his black threads into a high-collared jacket with a zipper resembling the honored 13 symbols. Over this, he wore another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve. This jacket's collar was red and pleated and folded back. Roxas also wore two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which was dark-colored. Roxas's shoes were colored in shades of grey and black and had red straps in place of laces. (Imma be honest, I took the look words from the WIKI)

"Alright, I will go first then Xion will follow behind me. Once we are by the doors, all of you run out or blend with the crowd!" Roxas explained as he walks over towards the door. In haste, I pulled out my keyblade and threw it at the door, causing Roxas to retreat.

"No!" I shouted. "You are not going out there! Send Larxene or Axel!"

"Axel not here," Xion tells me.

"Then send Demyx! You are not going into that crowd to safe these assholes!" I shouted at him.

"Why are you sending me!?" Demyx asked. "Larxene the one that did that post! Send her ass out there to be destroyed!"

"Good point Demyx. Larxene! You are our tribute!" I shouted. "Get out there and wag that flat ass of yours!"

"Flat!?" Larxene shouted. "You can bounce a quarter off my ass!"

"More like dodge balls." Demyx chuckled. A second later, a hand fly over his cheek, causing him to fall hard on the ground. I swear, how these people became the top is beyond my knowledge. Looking back to Riku, I saw the silver-haired male staring at with those icy blue's. Oh god, he was staring at me again…don't think…don't think…

"Okay, everyone grabbed your balls and dignity, we are going to try to escape!" Roxas shouted before removing my sword from the door. The blade burst into fairy dust, Roxas opens the front door.

"Who wants Cake-AH!" And gets grabbed into the large group. Like, literally grabbed by multiple hands and pulled into the large crowd of hungry teenagers.

"ROXAS!" I practically screamed before running after my brother. Only for Riku to grabbed my shoulder and pull me back. Summoning his keyblade, he throws the large blade at the crowd of kids. The blade slams into the ground before glowing a dark shade of purple. Emitting a large shock wave that pushed most of the students down but also created a path for us to escape through. A few feet from that sword was Roxas, his hair was ruffled and his clothes somewhat torn, but he was alive!

In haste, I run towards him. Once close, I grabbed him by the waist then hoist him over my shoulder. Running through the crowd with Roxas on my shoulder. I head straight towards the stairway located at the end of the hallway. Behind me were Xion and Riku, following me to the stairs. Once there, I set Roxas down to his feet, allowing him to walk down. By the time we had gotten to the second…or forth floor…you know what, the next floor! Once we got to the next floor we heard screams of horror from above us. I guess the kids got into the room.

"Serves her right…" Xion chuckled as she follows us downstairs.


	3. Axel, Hayner, Pence Ollete!

"Alright, all in favor that today is the worst semi-birthday day ever, say I!" I asked my friends as we sat at our normal spot behind the school gym. It was lunchtime and my friends and I have gathered together to eat this stupid cake that nearly killed my siblings!

We sat in a large field of flowers that smelled of honey. Sitting on top of a blanket, I revealed the exitance of the very last Cake-Pie in the world. Much to Kairi surprise and shock.

"You bastard!" Kairi shouted as I pull the Cake-Pie out of hiding in my large brown bag. I heard Xion chuckle seconds later when at Kairi. This caused both the twins to glare at her to be quiet.

"Sorry." She muttered before hiding behind Ollete in shame. The brown haired girl reaches over to Xion with her small hand. Placing it on her head, she pulls the girl towards her and hugs her while rubbing her cheek against her. She looked so cute.

"Who cares, cut us a slice!" Pence orders me. Doing as told, I opened the case and shake it a bit, causing the large colorful cake to split into 10 sperate slices. Seconds later, all hands dive in to grab a piece. Namine, Kairi, Roxas, Ollete, Hayner, Xion, Pence and I were now holding up a slice of cake.

"Cheers to us Roxas!" I shouted. "16 years and still going strong!"

"Seriously!" Roxas responded. Soon we all were taking a bite into the cake. And my magical beings, it was amazing. Have you ever taken a bite into a piece of food that you haven't had in a long time? And the second you took that first bite, memories of joy and pride appear into your mine. Taking you back to a place of wonder and glee, without worry or pain. It was magical, it was the ingredient to this cake…this addiction.

By the time I was at the crust, I looked down to realize that there were two extra slices left. Perfect for the birthday boys! Reaching over, I tried to pick up the slice that stuck to the other piece but was stopped when a hand flashes before me and takes it away.

"Ah!" Pence shouted before looking up to see the color red! Oh, no…it was him…

"Hello, normies." He said as his eyes green eyes slowly make their way to Roxas. My brother was sitting between Pence and Hayner, his two best pals in the world. Hayner, who I think had a crush on Roxas, glared daggers at the redhead.

"And Roxas." He soon followed. My brother glances at me before looking back to the red-haired male that was tall enough to block the sunlight from our eyes. Well, I guess he's good for something.

"Hello, Axel," Roxas responded in shame. "Where were you this morning?"

"I had some business to attend to. You know, guard duty for the royal princess. Same business as always." Axel said in a cocky voice! Then again he was cocky. Remember the last chapter, the honored 13? Well, he ranked 8 I believed.

Tall, handsome, cocky, and very powerful, Axel was considered one of the top fighters in the school. And I am not saying that because his family was the creators of fire element magic, no, I say that because he can literally burn down an entire army of heartless without breaking a sweat. Axel is so powerful, that the king ordered his father to put magical restraints on him. I.E, the lines under his eyes…but in my personal opinion, that doesn't do much.

"Princess?" Xion asked before looking over to Kairi, the red-haired girl was wiping crumbs off her face.

"Oh, yea…" Kairi spoke. "Today we were welcoming a newcomer into our ranks. Moana, I think." Kairi said as she tried to think of the name of the new princess. And if your wondering, no, Namine is not a princess. Apparently in her kingdom, only the firstborn is the princess, and since Kairi came out first, she counts. But I do think Namine is a duchess, and if anything were to happen to Kairi, Namine takes her place.

"Wait, did you miss a royal thinga-magiggy?" Roxas asked.

"Who cares!" Kairi shouted. "New princess, new magic, new bullshit!"

"What a waste," Xion muttered. This caused both Namine and Kairi to look straight at Xion.

"You know what Xion…" Namine started, only to have Kairi finish by saying:

"Go fuck yourself, half-breed!" Kairi growled before looking over to Axel. "And you can double fuck yourself!"

"Awww, I see you are still pissed at what happened last time you were there." Axel chuckled.

"Cinderella is a fucking whore who does nothing!" Kairi practically screamed…oh no, here we go.

"I swear, most of them are useless! Belle only reads, Aurora and Snow just sleep, Ariel can't even talk because she loses her voice when she comes off her planet, Alice is such a spoiled bitch, Anna is a fake, Merida is a sports fanatic, Tiana doesn't take her position seriously and Jasmine…is okay actually." Kairi shouted.

Personally, I have met the princess, they are not bad! Most of the princess don't fight, and the reason why is if they die the light given to them dies with them. So instead of fighting, the princess do stuff in their worlds to help their people. Kairi, on the other hand, was never raised that way, so she has different opinions of her fellow princess.

"Honestly I feel like you're the main bitch of the group," Xion muttered under her breathe. A second later a notebook was thrown to at her face. Slapping the side of her cheek in the process, even messing up her over headbang. Namine chuckles as Kairi does a small cheer pose for her successful attack.

A long minute of silence then hits us, everyone was looking at Xion and Kairi. We were just waiting to see what would happen. I could feel myself hanging at the edge, preparing to jump if anything were to happen. Xion, on the other hand, acted a different way.

"I am going to go, talk to you later guys," Xion tells us before walking away, trying to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes. Axel watches her walk a bit before looking over to Kairi. Shaking his head in shame, he soon follows my sister out of the area. Once the two were gone, Roxas and I began to glare at Kairi till she cracked.

"What!? She called me a bitch!" Kairi shouted.

"You are a bitch," Roxas responded. "And just because your mom decided to hook up with our dad, doesn't mean Xion is the main reason your father left your mom. Let alone caused her to kill herself."

"It would have actually been a blessing if she took Xion with her," Namine tells us.

"Its been nearly 16 years, you two need to let this shit go," I growled at the two.

"I'll let it go when Xion decides to disappear from my life," Kairi growled at me. "Until then, she can suck it!"

Kairi said, before I could say anything, a piece of cake was slammed right on top of Kairi's head. Her eyes widen to the size of plates while her iris shrunk to the size of marbles. As chunks and crumbles fall down past her chest, a small sound of shock escapes her lips.

Right behind her was Axel, staring at his black covered hand, wiping away any smudge of cream off his fingers. His lips were formed into a pucker like a form as if she was about to whistle. Kairi, in rage, stood straight up from her spot and looks directly at Axel. Stomping her feet, she growls loudly before saying:

"YOU JERK! THIS IS GOING TO TAKE HOURS TO GET OUT OF MY HAIR!"

Kairi screamed at the smiling redhead before storming away from him, pushing him off her in the process. Namine sighs before following her sister out of the area. Once gone, Axel looks over to Roxas and winks at him. He then walks away, leaving my brother there blushing ear to ear, while Leaving Hayner glaring daggers at the ginger.

"That guy an ass," Hayner growled.

"Oh, speaking of asses!" Ollete started. Digging into her book bag, she suddenly pulls out a large amount… MONEY! Four stacks of cash in her hand, she hands Hayner, Pence, and Roxas a stack of gil while holding one for herself. What the actual hell was I witnessing?

"This is a lot!" Hayner said as he counts his earning.

"The club gave us a bonus since we brought in a big crowd!" Ollette says in joy. "Plus, I got us another gig at Tavern Town newest underground night club."

"Underground Night Club? Isn't their underground overrun by Heartless?" I asked.

"Not anymore, they were able to clear that area. Now there a hot new night club wanting a new group of singers for their opening day!" Ollette shouted. "Their waiting for our response."

"Well…" Roxas says as he smiles. Oh no, I refuse for him to do that!

"You are not going!" I tell him, cutting his train of thought.

"What?" He asked.

"I can't keep covering your ass from Donald!" I told him.

"But this could be a big break for the NoBodies!" Roxas shouted at me. Ugh, the NoBodies, what a weird name he came up for this group.

"This can also be where the four of you get arrested when they figure out that Roxas ID isn't his!" I tell them. "The answer is no Roxas, your coming home with me tonight and you will not be doing another gig!"

"Well, the gig isn't for another week so-NO!" I shouted at the girl.

"Your such a nog," Roxas growled at me. I will explain what a Nog is another time.

"Roxas…" I started. "We have a good life, we are living with people that love and care for us. We don't need to be doing stuff like that anymore."

"I do this because I want to! Because I am good at it!" He tells me.

"Why can't you just do what everyone else is doing! Make a video and post it online. Or join the school music department!" I argued my brother, only to see that my words weren't getting to him. In fact, I think he was ignoring me.

"I am not doing this for survival, I am doing it because I am a talented singer who wants to sing!" Roxas growled at me before standing up. Wiping the dirt off his cloak, he lets out a low growl before saying:

"You and I are the same age. We have been through the same shit at the same time. I can think for myself, Sora." He tells me before walking away. Soon, his friends follow…leaving me alone with a single piece of cake on the blanket.

"So much for a celebration," I muttered. Crossing my legs, I glare down at the last slice, staring at the lonely piece that once had a bunch of friends with it, but is now by itself…just like me. Ugh, so much for celebrating with friends.

"Hey…" A voice spoke, one I knew too well. Looking over my shoulder, I saw him… Riku, smiling down at me with those stupid blue eyes! Magic wielders behold, the orbs of my nightmares!

"As if this moment couldn't get worse," I growled as I glared up at Riku.

"Why, I think you and I could have lots of fun, like last weekend." Riku chuckled. Oh no…

"Fuck that!" I shouted before standing up, gathering my things, I try to run away without looking at him. Only to stop when his hand grabs me by the elbow then pulls me towards him.

"You can deny me all you want, but in the end, you know I ALWAYS get what I want." He tells me.

"Oh, like Staci and Frisk?" I asked. Yanking my body away from his grip, I watched his icy blue eyes stare at me even more, practically seeing right through me at this point.

"They were nothing compared to what we had," Riku tells me. What a dick!

"Your right, what we had was nothing! It was a…mistake Riku. So just forget about it and go find yourself a boyfriend. Or girlfriend, honestly I don't care."

"Why, when I can have both?" Riku asked me. Suddenly, all my things fell to the ground and found myself on my back with Riku above me. Those eyes…staring down at me.

"Does this looks familiar?" He asked me.

Sadly his words were right. I couldn't help myself but feel warm, especially around my stomach area. My eyes were glued to his as if I was lost in a weird trance of his. As they glew a light blue shade, I felt the lower half of my body warming up. My legs turn numb as my mind becomes light and fuzzy. Soon…I felt like I was floating on top of a cloud. A soft…warm cloud…

"Good Sora." Riku purrs before leaning over. His lips pressing against mine, his warmth fusing with mine, the feeling of compassion he was seeping into me…it was amazing. At the same time, terrifying. When our lips separated, it felt like someone had ripped a bandaid off my hairy leg. Small tingles of pains stung me as each tissue of his soft skin removes itself from my lips. I almost wanted to grab his head and pulled him back in…almost.

"Do you feel at Sora?" Riku asked me. "Its the feeling of what we could do together if you just let me in."

"Stop..." I moaned. His lips did feel amazing, but I knew what Riku was! I knew what he was capable of and I would be dammed if I become his! And also, WHY CAN'T I MOVE MY BODY!?

"Its okay Sora, you will be mine soon enough," Riku tells me before preparing to bend over again. I could feel my heart beating at a fast rate! Something was off, why couldn't I move my body!? I swear I didn't hear say a spell! What the hell is happening!?

"No..." I whimpered. Tears begin to fill my eyes as he comes closer to me. A wave of fear splash over me, attacking me with multiple feelings such as guilt, and shame! Something isn't right!

"Riku!" I growl louder. Only to have him chuckle at me.

"Oh Sora, you should definitely read up on your spells. Don't you know its bad to look a magic user in the eyes?" He said before leaning towards me again. "OIts doesn't matter, soon you will be under me in no tim-AH!"

Riku screamed before falling to the side of me, his head falls between the skin that connected my neck and shoulder. I gasp at the sight of a black and white keyblade's hovering over me. My heart was beating on full blast! Beating faster than my brain could comprehend. Not from fear, but from relief at the two people that just saved me. It was my siblings! They came back!

"I told you..." Roxas chuckled. "Same time, same place."

His keyblade disperse into dust before he and Xion pulled the unconscious male off my limp body. Still laying on the blanket, I move my eyes in the directions of Xion, who walks over me. Even with a large coat, she could still see up her...you know what, that part wasn't needed. All that needed to be said was that she needs to start wearing pants.

Grabbing my arms, she begins to pull me towards the school as Roxas throws the blanket over Riku's unconscious body. He then sets the last slice of Cake-Pie next to him before running over to us. Grabbing my feet, the two lift me and carrying towards the school. When we got into the building, Roxas looks over to me to ask:

"So, after we find an antidote to cure you of this spell, I want to know everything!" Roxas shouted at me. He then leans to the side and opens a door that led to another classroom. Soon, I found myself on top of the two desks put together. Making one large desktop big enough to hold me. Roxas then runs out of the room as Xion examines my body.

"Are you okay?" She asked me. Oh, Xion...bless your stupid self!

"I am numb...I can't move my body." I tell her.

"Did you look into Riku's eyes?" She asked. All I did was nod my head, which was strange considering I thought I couldn't move it.

"Idiot! You know he's Maleficient son! They possess that weird magic plays at your soul and messes you up! You don't look at him in the eyes!" Xion explained. Let it be known, I did not know about that!

Soon, Roxas came walking back into the room holding a bottle. Walking over to me, he pops the cork off the bottle then pours the magic potion onto my chest. Soon the warm feeling in my stomach disappears, returning to its normal warm feeling. My legs were the first to move by my toes, then the rest of my limps follow. I could fully feel my body moving around, much to my delight. In relief, I sigh as I stand up. Looking at my siblings, I smile and say:

"Thank you!" I tell them. Xion smiles at me while Roxas, who looked pissed beyond words, opens his mouth to growled:

"Did you fuck Riku!?"


	4. Flashback

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FUCKED RIKU!"

My brother shouted at me at the highest point of volume his voice could go. The three of us, Xion included, were standing in the parking lot by my car. The news I had given must have been a lot since my brother was shouting, hopefully, no one was around.

"Can you not say "fuck" and "Riku" in the same sentence," I asked my brother. Only to be shot down by an angrily glance by the blue-eyed twin of mine. Xion, on the other hand, asked me:

"When did this happen?" Xion asked me. And this is where the shit hits the fan.

"Remember the party we went to last weekend? The one…what's his name was hosting?"

"Tidus Blitz ball celebration?" Xion asked. I snapped my fingers at her and nod my head.

"Yes, that is the one!" I started. "After the Struggle game, we decided to go to the party as a victory celebration. The KeyBlade holders were there as well because of their victory."

"Sora…" Roxas started, cutting me off in my explanation. "Try to cut this story to at least five minutes."

"Okay!" I tell him. "Long story short, I go into a drinking game and got drunk. As I am looking for teammates, I find out that they all went home. I try looking for Kairi, but she went home, so being drunk…I went for the next thing…I could use for a ride…"

"You went to Riku?" Roxas asked in shock.

"Actually, it didn't really go down like that," I tell him as I begin to remember the events that night.

(Flash Back)

Have you ever gotten so drunk that the world is spinning and your happy but you are not fully gone from the world? But, you're a step away from falling into the dark void of drunkness…that was me that night.

Stumbling past the busy and happy people, I make my way to the end of Yuna's House. Yuna was the daughter of this high and might man that can summon creatures, so she was rich basically. She is also a badass gunslinger! Anyway, I had made my way to the back yard of the house, Once there, I found myself standing in front of a pool watching multiple kids make out and do...whatever.

Walking over to the side, I passed a couple of chairs and tables that matched the exotic scenery of the backyard pool. Once by the poolside away from the kids, I take a seat by the edge, removing my shoes, I dip my feet into the cold water and enjoyed myself. At that point, I think I was trying to sober up. My mind was racing with ideas on how to get home.

"Maybe I could call a carriage?" I thought out loud. My voice reached the ears someone behind sitting at one of the chairs. Soon I heard the creaking sound of furniture moving, causing me to look over my shoulder. There, I saw Riku sitting down with his phone in hand.

"Riku!" I shouted with a smile, causing him to look up from his phone and give me his attention. "Where's Kairi?"

"I don't know," Riku responded. I don't know why I did this, but I stood up from the side of the pool and walked over to him. Taking a seat on the chair next to him before looking at his phone. Apparently, he was texting Kairi! What a lair.

"You are an asshole." I chuckled as I read his text.

"Kairi is pissed that I am here and not with her and her friends," Riku responded before turning off his phone. "Truth be told, I have been thinking about breaking up with her. Lately, didn't want to tell her over the phone though..."

"Eh, Kairi is loud and mean, but she does have a nice side once you get to know her," I tell him before chuckling. "A very small nice side."

"Yea, like her paranoia and her constant need of controlling people," Riku growled in annoyance before looking over at me. "Did you know she thinks I am fucking someone right now? As if I actually had the time to have sex."

"Don't you have a history of screwing a lot," I said in a dead-pan voice. And I wasn't Lying, Riku was a very popular guy, he had gotten around...

"I have a high libido, so does all kids my age, sue me!" Riku growled at me. I couldn't help but chuckle at his words. I don't know, being drunk can really make things easier for me on time. Riku, who stared at me for a bit, soon followed in chuckled.

"Your right…" Riku chuckled. "I shouldn't be getting this deep into it. Besides, it is not like we're going to last. Rumors have it that she's fooling with someone else. Someone who is part of the honored 13."

"No." I chuckled, Kairi would never hang with someone from the honored 13! She thinks their all jerks!

"Yea, the rumor is they have been seeing each other for a while. Kairi might be dating me as a disguise for this secret affair." Riku explained. "Being the son of an evil sorceress has its perks you know."

Riku said, at that moment, all the horrible memories of my childhood suddenly appears before me. Every scene of an awful moment in my mind flashing, showing me all the bad to worse things that had happened to me and my siblings…all because of my father.

If it wasn't for Ventus and Vanitas always by my side watching me, protecting me, teaching me right from wrong, I would probably be a horrible person. Riku on the other hand, he doesn't have siblings, and his mother's a bitch! So magic only knows what exactly kind of shitty life he had.

"Yea, I know the feeling," I tell him before looking down at his empty hand that hovers over his cell phone. His hand looked so lonely like it wanted someone to be right by it… I don't know why, but when I get drunk, I become less smart and more sympathetic towards people.

Reaching over, I grabbed his hand and held it tightly. His hand was soft but firm. You could really tell he's been fighting a lot in his life. The rough texture of his finger where he grips the handle of his blade was extra rough.

He turns his head to the side to see my hand holding his. Soon, he cracks another smile before saying:

"I see your drunk." Riku chuckled before standing up. Soon, I found myself on my feet with his long arm around my waist.

"Let's take you home." He chuckled. Soon, I found myself being pulled through the crowd of happy drunk, horny and just plan stupid kids. I even saw Demyx unconscious on the couch having penises drawn on his face. I couldn't help but laugh at all the colors and faces I saw as Riku dragged me through the crowds. Soon we were outside in the parking lot full of cars.

Riku soon drags me to the newest Gummie car, pitch black and with the latest engine magic could make! It was a Gummi dream drop distance model, 2.9-X! Ugh, it had rims, magical blue fire, and side wings in case you wanted to use this baby in battle. This must have cost a fortune!

"Come on!" Riku tells me as he opens the door. Soon I was pushed into the back seat of the car. Laying on my back, I stared up at the neon red roof with green heart prints that glew with the rest of the lining in the car.

"Don't puke in the back seat," Riku tells me as he climbs into the driver's seat. All I did was laugh as I turned my body. Watching him put the keys into the incision, the car starts up. Hearing that engine rattle made the hairs on my back rise up. The vibration from the back seat where his engine was just caused me to tingle all around.

"You okay back there?" Riku asked.

"Fine! I have such a ball being in your car!" I tell him. "I wonder, how many girls you screwed back here."

"In total…" Riku started. "I think I had about seven girls and maybe three guys. Give or take if you count three ways."

"Three guys?" I asked.

"I go both ways." He responded in a calm voice as if he didn't care what he had just told me. Which was a shock to me! And, at the time, I didn't know that! This was news to me because I thought…or morally heard he was a ladies man! Then again, our school was known as for…both gender dating, and-or experimenting.

"Huh, …you have a boyfriend?" I asked as I rise up from my seat. Once up, I saw that he was driving on the road. Huh, must have been laying there for a while. Because I didn't even know we backed out of the parking lot yet.

"I had only one. We didn't work out since he was older than me. Plus, he was too obsessed with his siblings, I found it a bit creepy." Riku explained to me. I wonder who would be crazy enough to date Riku? Oh, wait, Kairi!

Standing up from the seat, I crawled between him and the passenger seat gap before landing face first in the passenger seat. A few chuckles and face kicks to Riku, I was finally able to sit correctly on the seat. Looking over to Riku, I could see that he was watching the road carefully. It was…sort of cute to watch him drive. His eyes glued to the road, focusing on the grey concrete.

"Have you ever had a relationship with someone that lasts more than a month?" I asked. Shrugging his shoulder, I could see that he was thinking hard on the question.

"I…" He started. "I try to have a relationship, I do. I fall for the person and see things through. But, in the end, its always the same. The person only dates me because I am the bastard child of two high power figures. Or sometimes, I have money, position, power, rumors, and looks. That's all anyone ever see's, to be honest."

"Riku…"

"After getting my heart broken so many times, I just decided to say fuck it and have fun." He tells me. I could feel the atmosphere around me become serious, very hard to breathe in. I didn't know if it was his magic engulfing me, forcing me to feel his emotions, or if it was just a natural feeling. Either way, I decided to change the subject by saying:

"So…what types of boys are you into?" I chuckled, changing the subject. Riku shrugs again before saying:

"It's not boys per-say. I like people who in touch with both their light and darkness." He started. "We are all taught to stay in the light, never to go towards darkness. To eat, live, breath and worship the light for it created us and shit. And I hate that about people."

"Why?" I asked, and he was being truthful about the light.

Since birth, we as children look up to the light in the world and in ourselves. We trained to harvest it and use it to fight the heartless that plaguing our worlds. It's like a religion if you think about it, stay in the light you will be fine. But some people don't believe in that.

For where there is light, it will always cast a shadow of darkness.

Darkness is something we all have but we are trained to reject. Darkness is the dark force that some people can handle, others cant. Those who use darkness are considered to either be masters or very bad people. I don't know much about darkness, but when I can tell you is that darkness isn't that bad.

"Because the greys are the best. They accept both parts of themselves." Riku says.

"How is it like to be grey?" I asked him.

"Its…challenging," Riku informs me.

Remember the talk about light and darkness. Well, some people are raised to accept the darkness in them more than the light. Those people are good and bad…etc. When a person who's harvest the darkness in their heart mate with someone who's harvest the light, they create a grey. Someone who can be accepted by both and those types of offsprings are rare. Which is one of the reasons why Riku is popular! Imagine having the power to yoke both light and darkness? It would be awesome, but also, quite terrifying.

"People would sometimes want me to try to control heartless with my magic. Sometimes it works, some times it doesn't." Riku says. "Speaking of magic, what is in front of your house?"

Riku asked me. Looking straight forward, I saw my house had a blue-yellow force field around it. I guess it was past curfew because Donald had put on the force field around the house. It was a magical shield that protected the house in case heartless were to break in.

"My dad put up a shield, guess I will sleep in the back yard tonight," I tell him.

"Can't you turn the shield off?" He asked me.

"Not unless I wake up Donald, and he turns off his phone at night, so…" I explained. I reached for the passenger door, only for it to lock itself. Looking over to Riku, I saw him pulling out of my driveway as he looks over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"You can sleep at my place," Riku tells me.

"I am fine Riku." I chuckled. I think this was the moment I should have hopped out the car and say good night. But I didn't, this was the first step of mistakes I had made for the night. Especially when he was pulling out of my driveway.

"Are you sure? Maleficent is mean." I tell him.

"Naw, I am spending the week with my dad and stepmom," Riku tells me before driving away from my house. As we drove, it suddenly hits me like a rock to the face, how did Riku know where I lived? Did I tell him?

"So...Mickey," I responded. He glances over to me before looking back onto the road.

"Being the…magical bastard son of a high-end figure has its ups and down in child court," Riku explained.

"How exactly did a mouse and a… fairy…create you?" I asked. At this point, the liquor begins to kick in harder! My vision was started to blur and come back to me, making it hard to concentrate on Riku's face.

"Magic, a lot of magic and potions and I just don't want to get into it," Riku tells me, I could sense he was uneased by my words. I don't know why…or what possessed me to do what I did at that moment…but I did it!

I moved my hand over to his hand that was resting on the stick shift. Placing it on top of his, I give it a light squzze. Riku doesn't turn his head, but he does look at me for a second with his eyes. He didn't seem angry at me…nor weirded out by it considering he didn't move his hand at all. In fact…he shifts it a bit to allow his thumb to rub against the edge of my hand. Enjoying the feeling.

Once my sense's started to come, I notice a bright blue castle in front of me. Covered in fairy dust, I could smell the wealth and magic from inside Riku's vehicle. Soon, we were inside the garage of the castle in a flash, much to my shock. Once the car was parked and Riku turned off the engine, I got out of the car. Falling straight to the ground on my shoulder. Riku runs over to my side and picks me up with ease, using the side of my waist as he lifts me up to my feet. I couldn't help but to giggle and lean against him as I tried to stand.

"You are not a drinker." Riku chuckled as he moves me to the stairs around the garage. Helping me up, I soon found myself in the lobby with Riku scanning the area. He looks around the area before dragging me across the well decorative area. Holding me by the hand, he escorts me to the throne room before stopping when we both heard a voice.

"RIKU DREAM DROP DISTANCE GUMDROPS ARE YOU DOING AT THIS HOUR!?"

A voice shouted one we both knew very well. Looking in the direction of the voice, we saw a small mouse wearing a light blue bed grown robe. It tightly wraps around her body while flowing on the bottom. Riku sighs a little as he hides me behind a thick pillar. I couldn't help but lean against his back as he hides me. I soon realized he was a few inches taller than me. It's funny, I knew Riku for nearly three years, yet I never notice his hight till now.

"Hey Mini, I see you are up." Riku awkwardly chuckled as he tried to keep his cool, he didn't want Minie to see a drunk me behind him.

"Why are you in so late? I thought we had an agreement that you would be here before midnight!? It's almost four in the morning." Minie growled. don't know what came over at that very moment. But I suddenly sobered up to walk out from behind Riku to look at Minnie to shout:

"It's four!?" I shouted. I could hear Riku muttered mean words under his breath. But that was the least of my problems since Goofy was probably in the castle! Oh no, I am in so much trouble!

"Sora, Goofy, and Donald have been worried about you! Where have you been?" Minnie asked me in a stern voice. Suddenly, the liquor kicked in...reneder me stupid yet again! Suddenly, to my rescue, Riku stepped in.

"Funny thing, he and his team won nationals today...well yesterday." Riku started. "And they went out partying since most of them got drunk and Tidus van could only fit a few. Tidus called me to go get Sora."

"Is that why you left so early?" Minnie asked Riku...wait, that would mean Riku did go there for Kairi.

"Yea, I didn't want to leave Sora there. Plus I owed Tidus. Anyway, Sora's house was a magic barrier so I just brought him here. I knew Goofy would be in so I was hoping to find him." Riku explained. Wow, he must have had some major training to lie that well, especially in front of Minnie, queen of light.

"Well, Goofy isn't here yet, but he's on his way. Sora, you are more than welcomed to stay until your father gets here." Minnie said, suddenly my heart stopped when I heard my father's voice behind me.

"I'm just glad he's alright," Goofy spoke. I nearly fell to the ground and screamed. But Riku held me together by placing his hands on my shoulders. Now standing behind me, he rests his chin on my head. I could feel him smiling as well.

"Yep, your boy is fine." Riku chuckled happily.

"I'll inform Donald that you are safe. But I can't take you home at the moment. Do you mind staying in the castle for a bit?" Goofy asked me. I was about to say no and tell him that I would walk home if he called Donald, but Riku had other ideas.

"That's fine, I always wanted a sleepover! Come on Sora, we can play video games till the sun comes up!" Riku says in a high pitched and happy voice. It is weird, every time I heard his voice, I felt as if I was becoming sober a bit, allowing me to stand up and concentrate on the things around me. Goofy smiled at Riku and I, his way of saying OK to Riku's idea. Suddenly, without even a blink of an eye moment, I found myself being dragged to Riku's bedroom.

The room was something you wouldn't expect of a prince. Bookshelves full of various books, multiple keyblades held up by nails on the wall, a desk covered in empty potion bottles, papers and ingredients, and a large bed. Without hesitation, I walked over to the bed and lied down, it was so soft and warm! I don't know why I felt so at home on his bed, but I liked it very much!

"Enjoying my bed?" He chuckled, such a weird man. I didn't even respond, I just laid on my back with a smile...and this is where everything went downhill.

Crawling onto the bed, he hovers over me with those...eyes of his. Glowing a tad bit, making them look like marbles shining in the sunlight. I couldn't look away, for some reason, I wanted to stay like that for a very long time. To stare at his eyes for eternity. To be beneath his warm on top of his bed. Riku wasted no second leaning down to kiss me. The kiss was sweet, like biting into an apple sweet. The juices of the fruit bursting into your mouth as the hairs on your back rise up in joy. It was an amazing feeling...one I regret to this day. As he kissed me, his hand begins to pull at the buttons of my shirt... After that, I think we can all guess what had happened.

(End of flashback)

"You didn't even fight him? Say no or at least think of Kairi?" Xion asked me. Both she and Roxas was just shocked at what I had just explained. Both wide-eyed and completely stunned at my words. I wished I could have explained this better, but that was the only one to give I guess.

"Why would you kiss Riku? Just Riku in general, you know what he is...what you are." Roxas asked me.

"I know...I know." I said in shame before lowing my head down like a sad puppy, or in this case a child filled with regret for his actions.

"So Riku knows," Xion says to us. "You think he will ask questions or leave it alone?"

"It doesn't matter, what matters is us going to school and becoming keyblade masters. Once we get that, we will finally be free of our father and can live our lives." I tell the two. Xion and Roxas glance at each other before looking at me. They said nothing, just nodded their head's in agreement, although I knew in my heart they didn't accept my words. I can't blame them, I was being a bit of a hypocrite of my own words right now. But I couldn't let down, I need them to focus and let me deal with Riku.

* * *

Kikkie: It has been a while, I am thinking if I should delete this story or not. Personally I like it and might post it someplace else. Just thinking, anyway, thank you for reading! Please review and have a lovely day!


	5. Father

"Sora, three orders of Pumpkin Velouté!" Roxas shouted as he hands me another stack of orders! As if I wasn't behind enough as is! Three of my uncle's main cooks are sick, so I am stepping in for them as punishment for the cake thing. Which was so Roxas's fault by the way! Oh, whatever, I owe my uncle anyway, so here I am. Cooking away at a feast to feed so many people that are currently waiting.

"Okay, I got this, I am almost done with a new pot!" I shouted as I just throw in the last on the ingredients into the pot of freshly made soup. After placing the top on, I turn around and begin work on Beef Sauté…with no Cornichon!

"SCROOGE!" I shouted from the kitchen, hoping the old duck could hear me. Only to get silence in response, ugh, I need to figure this out. I just threw some substitutes in and created a fake look for the dish. I can't believe the restaurant is this packed, it's a Tuesday! Ugh, good thing my break is in a few minutes…

"Sora!" A loud shouted, causing me to stop what I was doing and look to the side. It was uncle, and he seemed to have a recite in his hand.

"Yes, uncle," I said as I walked over to him.

"The king has requested a special dinner for the Royal family. You know what that means?" My duck of an uncle chuckled. King, I wonder what king and family were here? Maybe it was Ariel's family, she just had a baby.

"Don't you need a skilled chef for that?" I asked, at this point, I just wanted to take my break! I didn't feel like entertaining royals, let alone messing up on something and humiliating myself.

"You are a good chef Sora, besides, the son requested you. Prince Riku of the kingdom of Light and Darkness has told me you make great coffee."

"Prince…Riku is here?" I asked as my eyes widen. Can my day get any worse!?

"Yes, and he's with his parents, so don't doddle." My uncle tells me. I felt like punching the side of my head and screaming. The anger alone was nothing compared to my fear. Not of Riku, but that of his mother! Maleficent! The mother of dark magic and…some how, the mother of princess sleeping beauty. Yea, wrap your head around that logic!

"Yes, uncle," I muttered before going to the side of the kitchen. I gathered my things onto a cart and begins to pull it from the back of the restaurant to the other side of the building…the special side. See, my uncle had two sides to the restaurant, one side was for the general public, while the other was for a special guest. And no, it not that special, the other side is way more expensive than the of the public side. The only thing special about is that your food is cooked and served to you in front of you. So in other words, dinner and a show.

Once inside the other side of the building, I set my stuff around the flat stove in front of me. The large dining area was empty, so I can assume they haven't come in yet. Good thing, maybe I could convince Uncle for me to not do this. The last thing I want to see is Riku.

"Well if it isn't my prince of sex." Riku chuckled from behind me. Seriously, did I walk under a ladder or destroyed a heartless that is bad luck to kill? Because this day is going a bad way.

"Please don't say that in front of your parents," I told him, I didn't even look at him. I was too busy putting down forks and napkins. But I could hear his chuckles, his crackles at me. What a Jerk!

"Please, my father thinks I am as pure as a virgin. Clean and bright as the light within our hearts." Riku chuckles.

"I have seen your heart, there wasn't a spark of light in it," I growled before looking over to him. Still, in his honored 13 uniforms, he stands across the table from me. Those white locks around his face, my gosh, it made him look so…unique. No Sora! Don't fall for him! He is a monster!

"I do have light, I just didn't show you," Riku tells me before walking around the table. He was trying to get to me, and I disliked it. Moving to the side, I try to avoid him, but was stopped when the hilt of my show hits a chair. Stopping me from moving any further. Soon, I felt his hands and fingers gracing themselves onto my shoulders. Holding me firmly so I don't run away.

"Riku…" I muttered I didn't like this feeling at all, I didn't like what he was doing. It made me feel…different. Like I was…not me.

"Do you feel it Sora?" He whispers. "The power you and I possess? You feel it right? The unique ability of the grey side, the in-between."

"Shut up…" I whispered. Turning my body around, I looked him straight in the eyes to say: "You know nothing about me nor what I am. We are nothing alike, remember that Riku."

Tell him those words felt amazing, for like three seconds, before that frown of his turned back into a sadistic smile. Showing me those pearly whites and icy blue orbs. Letting out a low laugh, he turns his head to the side and shrugs.

"Okay Sora, believe what you want." Riku chuckled as he slowly backs away from me. Keeping his line of sight down, only looking to the ground. I could still hear his crackles even after he leaves the room as if it was a haunting echo from a ghost. The hell?

"How dare you even think about bring THAT man into my restaurant!"

My uncle practically shouted on the top of his lungs. Last time I heard him yell that loud, he lost a large sum of money. He must have been close because these walls are not paper thin, you need to have a strong set of lungs to hear the person in the next room. Why was he yelling? I know it couldn't have been because of money, he just made a large sum of it after the cake-pie sail.

"I do not want to hear your excuses! This will not stand your highness!" He shouted, wait, was he talking to Mickey? No…maybe, I mean, Scrooge and Mickey have known each other for a very long time. So he would be one of the few people in this world to be able to scream at Mickey and not be punished.

"Sora!" Scrooge shouted, snapping me from my thoughts. Looking over to my fathered uncle, I could see the man walking over to me in haste. His flat feet were hitting the rug hard, creating a flapping sound to every step he makes. Once close, he pulls out Gil from his pocket.

"Here's your pay for today my boy." He tells me as he hands the Gil over to me. This is weird, he normally pays me at the end of my shift.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. "Did I upset you?"

"No, I just think it would be best if you and your siblings went home early, that's all!" He tells me. He then tries pushing me in the direction where Riku had left. Which was something I didn't want to go through. Plus I left my stuff in the kitchen.

"AAAAAH!"

A loud screamed from the main restaurant was heard a second later. Both scrooge and I froze at the sudden scream! A scream of horror! One you would hear in a horror movie before someone is killed.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

The voiced screamed, another second later I heard plates falling to the ground and people talking loudly. Follow by heavy footsteps, I glance over to Scrooge before looking back in the direction of the footsteps. From the sound of it, it seemed that it was coming towards us. Soon, my question was answered when both Roxas and Xion came running from the back door. Roxas uniform was ruined by tomato sauce, while Xion looked as if she was going to die.

Snot, tears, and saliva were covering her face as she takes heavy breaths. Roxas's body was shaking as he holds her in close to his chest, trying to calm her down. What the hell is happening?

"Guys?" I spoke, causing both of them to nearly freak out when they looked in my direction. Xion gasp before running over to me, hugging me with her might, refusing to let me go for one second. Roxas glances at the door for a second before walking over to me.

"He's back," Roxas spoke in a stern voice. Glancing over his shoulder in fright as he stands next to me. Scrooge raises his hands to Xion, trying to calm her down as she continues to make un…human sounds of crying and pain.

"You three need to go right now!" Scrooge tells us, who the hell was here!?

"What is going on?" I asked…and my question was answered within a second when a certain voice hits my ears…

"Sora?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.The voice…like a knife returning into the flesh that it scared years ago. Sinking into the healed harden tissue that barely healed itself to keep blood from leaking out. That is exactly what I felt when I heard his voice…that is exactly what I fear when I heard his voice. His deep…rustic…stern…voice. The voice of nightmares…And looking at the figure, I could not describe the very pain my heartfelt when my eyes met with those…monster orbs of his.

"Father?"

I asked…and it was him. Wearing a pitch-black suit as he always did…with his icy blue hair and aura of anger. Behind my father was my grandfather, another bastard none the less, but not as bad as my father.

"Sora, I have missed you so much." The man spoke, and when he did, Xion begins to scream again. Only this time louder as she rubs her face against my chest, staining my white shirt of her snot. Normally I would be pissed, but considering who's in front of me, I can ignore this small detail at the moment.

"Roxas, do you have a gig tonight?" I asked my brother.

"I could make one," Roxas responded.

"Take Xion and go," I ordered him. Roxas nods his head before pulling Xion off my body. Xion crying and screams practically reach high unspeakable notes. Wrestling against Roxas as she tries to latch back onto me. Only to be dragged away by Roxas. I saw my father took one step forward, before taking it back. The two older gentlemen then look over to me. My grandfather raising an eyebrow at me.

"You have grown Sora…" He started. "I see your hair grew too. Have you been taking those oils I have told you about in my letters?"

"I burned all your letters," I growled at him.

"I am not shocked, you did try to burn me alive when you were a child." The older male chuckled before walking over to a chair. "You always spent too much time with your older brother."

"He fed me," I responded. A second later, my father stepped in.

"Sora, do not talk to your grandfather like that." He growled at me. Five years away from him, and he still makes me want to scream and cry.

"Why are you here?" I asked bluntly. Being in the same room with these two made me want to puke, but the feeling that came later would be even worse. Especially when King Mickey and Riku enters the room. Behind them, Minnie, Maleficent and a man in a white hood with an animal mask. Oh dear magic above, it was them! My father's followers and freaks alike! All wearing white with stupid animal masks to his their faces from their victims!

"Sora! What are you doing here?" Maleficent asked me. I don't have much history with the evil witch...fairy, whatever she is, but we do know each other well. Considering she tried to eat me in a dragon form, I'd say we knew each other well.

"King Mickey..." I started before pointing to my father. "What is he doing here?"

I asked the mouse, only for the green skin fairy to gasp at my behavior. I guess she didn't like me because she stomped that giant staff of her to scream at me:

"How dare you stick your finger at the Lord of Darkness and Life! You sniffling brat, you have no idea who you are in the presence of. The great, and powerful lord Xehanort the Second!"

"Hello Maleficent, my name is Sora! I am the third basterd child of Xehanort and a Foreteller! I was born from the dust of light, and shoved into a vessel of darkness!" I tell her in my smart-ass atiitude voice. I did not want to deal with this right now! I could be doing so much at this very second, like packing my things and buying a train ticket to Radiant Garden!

"Oh yes, I keep forgetting you and your siblings..." Maleficent growled. "Its ashame you had your father fined. A year wasted away because children couldn't take their punishments."

"If you call being put in a cage in the dark and surrounded by heartless a punishment, then yea, I am a pussy." I chuckled. "But ignoring PTSD, can someone please tell me, why is he here!? He is not allowed on Twilight grounds! That is why I moved here!"

"Sora..." Mickey started, snapping me from my anger. Looking down at the mouse, I couldn't help but notice that his head was extremely larger than his body. How did he not tilt over with such a big head?

"Why don't you join us for dinner? I think it is important you are here for this meeting. I even brough Riku here so you two could chat on the side." Mickey tells me. I could see his tail wagging as if he had done something good. He didn't, but I couldn't tell him that.

"Yes, your highness," I tell him before bowing. After that, I had to change into my normal clothes before joining them for dinner. Being a special place in a secluded area, I was forced to sit next to Riku in a corner of the circle. Which is weird since circles don't have circles, but hey, this situation is weird enough. Especially with my father being but a few inches away from.

With those yellow eyes and dark brown skin, I couldn't help but feel my back hairs rise as my toes curled. He didn't age a bit during the five years away, he still looked the same way, and he still carried a strong aura of darkness around him. Stringer than Maleficent and she is supposed to be the queen of darkness. I wonder how Roxas and Xion are doing...

"So Sora..." My father started, and I already I felt the need to grab my steak knife and try to stab him...is that weird? Naw!

"How is Xion, has she grown her hair back?" My father asked. I am guessing he's talking about the incident when he accidentally set Xions head on fire. Xion had talked back to our father in anger. As a result, he forced her to sit under red stones that produced a large quantity of fire for an hour. Enough time to start a spark on the head! Most of her hair was gone by the time my older brother's had put it out. Ventis had to take her to a wizard to heal her skin so that hair could regrow. Till this day, she refuses to use magic stones to create potions. Let alone try to learn any fire magic, which would explain why she tries to avoid Axel.

"Its a pixie cut now," I responded.

"Oh, is Roxas still singing? I do miss his voice." My father asked in a happy tone of voice as if we were old friends...or people that loved each other.

"No, he hates singing now." I lied.

"Oh, that's a shame."

"Not really, since you would force him to sing in front of those people all the time against his will," I responded. At that second, my father releases the fork in his hand that he was using to eat his salad. Causing the metal to his the glass plate hard, creating a crack sound that alerted everyone at the table.

"Must you bring up old memories?"

"Yes!" I growled. "Don't sit there and pretend that you were a good father! You were an awful man!"

"I did everything in my power to make you and your siblings happy!"

"You did NONE of those things!" I practically hissed at him.

"Oh Sora, you were always the worst! You always told the others to never listen to me, to avoid me!"

"What did you expect me to do after you drove Ventus and Vanitas to run away!? You had a horrible temper, especially when we made a mistake during training! You nearly killed Roxas TWICE! And Xion almost died SEVEN times because of you!"

"They were weak Sora, the weak do not survive in this world!" He growls to me before banging his fist onto the table. "If you had learned this sooner, then maybe you wound't have cried little pussy when your brothers came back!"

"You would let your own children die over the patheticness of things. That's why Vanitas tried to kill you old man." I growled. "And let it be known, I have his number on speed dial."

"Your brother had the element of surprise when he attacked me. Now, he dares to raise his blade to me, it will be the end of days." My father tells me.

"Enough," Riku spoke, causing us both to look at the silver-haired teen with a black slash over his eyes. What's with that?

"Riku is right!" Mickey soon followed. "Were not here to fight, we are here because a great evil will come soon. And it will be more powerful than the light the seven princess hold in their hearts. We are here to talk about the new seven hearts."

"New Seven hearts?" I asked.

"Yes, something is happening. And the light in the princess is fading away." Mickey explained. "This only happens when great evil is coming."

"Wait, the princess is losing their lights?" I asked.

"Some of them will." Mickey started. "You see Sora, the light within the princess's spread to other princesses when one becomes of royalty. Each of those princesses uses their light to protect their kingdom and its people."

"Oh, so that's what Kairi's suppose to be doing..." Riku muttered under his breath so that only he and I could hear him.

"But when grave danger begins to grow stronger, the light in the princesses hearts must come together in only seven princesses. When they are seven, the light is at its greatest strength. Allowing it to fight off the upcoming danger."

"Okay, so what is happening?" Sora asked.

"New princesses will be chosen and we need the power of the foretellers to tell us who they are," Malifiecent explained. "So far, Cinderella and Snow white have lost their light, but Merida has grown stronger. The light must find her worthy to be one of the seven."

"So, about this great evil that's coming?" I asked.

"Oh, we don't know what it is exactly, that's why we...brought in your father," Mickey says uneased. "We were hoping he could help us with this evil that was coming. Maybe he could use his ability to see into the future."

* * *

Kikkie: Kingdom High will be moving to Wattpad! If you want to read the rest, you got to go on my page. Thank you all for reading!


	6. That night

"Settle down everyone! Today we are going to discuss born abilities!"

Professor Merlin said loudly to gather up all his route students. Sora, who was no older than 14 at the time, was between a pimples face covered, braces wearing, messy hair Demyx to his right. And a short silver-haired, somewhat scrawny and less intimidating looking Riku, who at the time was a bit smaller in height then he is now. Riku was also wearing glasses, something he would ditch when he turned 15 and his father bought him contacts.

It was Sora's freshmen year in the school, so the little bugger was a bit shy. Luckily, he didn't draw the wrong attention to himself, plus nobody cared about his existence at the time.

"Born abilities, what are those?" Demyx asked Sora and Riku.

"Born abilities Demyx..." Merlin started, causing the blonde to awkwardly smile in shame. Showing the whole class his heavily metal shiny teeth that could blind a bear. Riku lets out a weak sigh of disgust, Sora just turns his eyes fully on Merlin.

"Are gifts we are born with that cannot be learned. For example, We all know the princess harness light within their hearts. With that light, they protect their homes and many others. We have found ways to absorb their lights to fight the heartless, but in the end, they're the ones that produce it. That is something we cannot do. That my students are a natural-born ability." Merlin explained before saying: "Is there any natural-born abilities you many knows of?"

"Uh..." A couple of students muttered. No one raised their hand at the question, which made the old wizard pout for a second. His eyes then met with Sora's in a flash, causing him to smile as he points to his victim.

"You there! What is your name?" Merlin asked. Sora checks turned bright red at the sight of that finger-pointing to him. The young boy looks around the room, glancing at all the gazing eyes staring at him, watching in interest to see what he will do or even say.

"Well..." Sora started. He didn't use to this kind of attention, let alone being in a classroom full of kids his age. "I know...um...I know of..."

"Summoners." Riku gently spoke, causing everyone's to move to him. As if he was their savor from this awful moment of life. Everyone expects for Sora that is.

"Ah yes, summoners! People who can summon legendary guardians to fight in wars." Merlin explained.

Sora lets out a weak sigh before leaning back in his seat. Trying to forget the moment that just happened. Only to hear giggles from behind him...mocking giggles.

"Who is he?" A classmate asked.

"I don't know, I never saw him before in my life. But I know one thing, he's such a freak!" The other responded. Soon laughter was heard throughout the entire class. Riku glances over his shoulder to the students in annoyance, hoping their laughter would stop, but it didn't.

"Yea, what an idiot...what an...Quiet everyone!"

Merlin shouted. Causing Sora to snap back into reality from his thoughts. Looking Forward, he saw the older wizard taking his spot in front of the class.

"Settle down everyone! Today we are going to discuss born abilities!" Merlin spoke. Suddenly, Sora's eyes widen and he lets out a low gasp. Both his hands cover his mouth just as Demyx says:

"Born abilities, what are those?" Demyx asked Sora and Riku. Immediately, Sora looks over to the blonde to say:

"People who are born with gifts!" Sora says quickly, catching the attention of Merlin the process. "Like a princess, who have light in their hearts. Or maybe even a summoner who can summon guardians."

Sora explained with easy. Merlin, who was watching the entire time, raises an eyebrow at Sora's sudden knowledge.

"I am impressed Sora, you know so much for something I have never gone over within this class." Merlin chuckled.

"Never?" Sora asked uneased as if he had just stepped into a trap.

"Yes, it's a subject that many people keep quiet on. This is one of the first few classes being taught it this year. If I didn't know any better..." Merlin left eye lets out a sparkle. "I would say you're a Foreteller."

"What's a Foreteller?" Sora asked dumb fully, trying to play innocent.

"A Foretellers are rare groups of people..." Merlin explains. "You see children, out of ever 100 million creatures born in the world, there is ONE foreteller born. These people are able to see into the future, be it a minute or years, they can see it."

"That's amazing." A student said.

"Maybe, for someone. Other's, not so much. You see, in the old days long before you were born, not all the worlds were on good terms. For example, Neverland and Twilight Town were in a war for nearly seven decades because they wanted to explain their worlds. Wonderland tries to steal water from Destiny Island, only for their people to steal their water." Merlin explained.

"Brutal," Riku muttered.

"Yes, very Brutal!" Merlin says. "It got worse when Foretellers came into the world. They would give their leaders an advantage when it came to the wars. Telling them secret plans and what knots. There was even one man who saw thousands of years into the future. His predictions were so terrifying, that's many of the worlds stopped their wars just to stop this man. For he did not have a master, he was a master."

"What happened to this man?" Sora asked.

"It's not what happened to him...but what he did," Merlin tells the young man. "He gathered up all the seers in the world. Then, he let the worlds attack each other. Fight over petty things that led to the death of millions. Something that he could have stopped but the choose not too. And those fights and death would lead to the great Keyblade War."

Merlin's words were strong, and Sora could sense this. Nearly everyone in the room became either nervous or looked worried. The Keyblade war was a very serious topic, and its something many wanted to avoid. No one truly knows how it started, even with Merlins story, there could have been something else that started the great war. But everyone did know what happened after the great war. Heartless was born from the large amount of darkness that the master had in their hearts while slaying many lives on that battlefield. 7,129 million lives were lost that day, many keyblade warriors, others who weren't.

It is the darkest day in history.

"So many lives," Demyx muttered.

"Yes..." Merlin gently spoke. "That war was 170 years ago. We are still fighting those monsters to this day, trying our best to find a way to stop it. That is why we are training you all to be the next heroes to find a way to save all of us."

"Save all of us..." Sora muttered before looking down to his paper and pencil in front of him. At that very moment, Sora made a promise to himself. A silent promise that he has not broke for nearly three years. That promise...never use your birth given powers of future-sight.

Until today

* * *

**(Present)**

"You must have lost the last pieces of your mind if you think I am telling you anything!" I shouted on the top of my lungs as I point to my father. Its officially today is the worst day of my life! Riku has found out everything about me, my father is here, my siblings nearly died over a stupid cake, and Mickey broke his promise to me. This day could not get any worse!

"Sora, this is important! You need to come home and- one more word, and I promise you I will predict your death old man." I growled at my grandfather before looking straight over to Mickey.

"I see the big deal now is! He can't read the books without a foreteller. Only they can read special magic from the old days. So if he gets the book, one of us has to go." I growled.

"Wow, and here I thought you were the stupid one..." My grandfather chuckled. If I wasn't so mad...

"He's not wrong your highness." My father started. "One of my children, preferable all three, must come home to read the secret text in order for me to tell you what will happen."

"Okay..." Mickey muttered as if he was agreeing to all this!? What the hell!?

"MICKEY!?" I shouted at the mouse. Only to be shushed by Maleficent! This witch...or fairy...wait, what was she?

"If you cannot give me all three, then I will gladly take...Xion." He says. I mean...Xion is actually worse than Roxas and I, both mentally and physically! I mean, I would let her go, but for the sole purpose of her having a clean record, and also being a loving brother, I had to step in and say something.

"Mickey! Can I talk to you away from THEM your highness!? Please, before you prostitute my sister." I asked. I could feel my throat throbbing right now! The feeling of anger mixed with anxiety and fear was started to make my heart race! I felt like puking! Or maybe even fucking! One of the two would be nice...

"Yes, of course..." Mickey muttered as he rose from his chair. The two of us left the room to enter into the hallway that leads from the main area to the back. It was possibly the only place we could speak in private.

"You promised me and my siblings that we were never going to see that man!" I shouted immediately.

"I know," Mickey spoke.

"My brothers gave you that fucking Black Box! The box that holds all the secrets of the worlds! That fucking box that destroyed my home and everything that I loved, which was very little mind you! And you have the nerve, the done right dirties of things, to allow those men back into my life, let alone the restaurant my uncle own!" I nearly shouted on the top of my lung. I could my face getting red, I was so angry that I didn't even notice Riku coming towards us.

"Yes Sora, I know! I know!" Mickey tells me.

"No, you don't! You know nothing! And if you did, you would have had some respect to at least come to us first before allowing that man into this building!" I shouted as tears begin to fall down my cheek.

"You know..." Mickey started. "I gave you a good life that many kids would kill for. You go to a good school, you live under the roof of the greatest warriors in all the kingdom and you have a family that loves you! Why are you acting like this?"

"BECAUSE MY FATHER IS IN THE ROOM!" I screamed on the top of my lung before both my hands latches over the top of my face, Covering my eyes. My poor heart was beating at full blast, refusing to miss its tap-dancing performance against my chest.

"Everything my family has done...has tried to forget...you allow back in..." I moaned before small grunts of sadness escape my lips. "I can't...I just can't..."

"Sora..." Riku spoke, forcing me to look over to the silver-haired male. His eyes were soft, and even though he was hovering over me because of his height, I didn't feel threaten or scared.

"Hey, let me take you home." He tells me. He places both his hands on my shoulders, gently pushing me towards the exit. At that moment, it was the only thing I could do. I didn't even respond, I just let him push me out of the area. He pushes me to his car, and even opens the door to let me in the seat. Once I was in his car, I started to think of the night we had. How this car took me to his house...what we did...

* * *

**(What we did)**

"By everything, your amazing."

He moaned as my lips wrapped around the tip of his cock, my tongue flicking over his urethra as my hands coat his long rode with my saliva. My tongue slides down on the sides of his length, tracing each vein up and down till his cock was shining against the dim lighting in the room. For some weird reason, my lips and tongue became addicted to the feeling of moving up and down his cock.

I remembered the scene so well, somehow I was able to strip Riku of all his clothes. Leaving him bare on the bed, and it was a beautiful image. His body was so muscular and tight, all the lines of a healthy fighter were everywhere. From his chest to the tip of his toes, it was amazing, and his cock was the best part!

Long and hard was just an understatement. I can honestly see why Kairi continues to pursue and keep a relationship with Riku. I only started sucking on it and barely scratched the service of making it hard. And yet, it was big and thick in size, practically a full-fleshed racing baton. I could barely fit in my mouth, and yet, I kept trying too.

"Hey, what are you-AH!"

Music to my ears. I don't expect less of this reaction from what I just did. Especially when I put it all in my mouth. All the way down my throat, the feeling was amazing. His twitching member moving against my tongue as his cock full becomes hard. His tip was pressing against my soft warm flesh, enjoying the feeling. Sadly I couldn't stay like that. Moving my head back, I stick my tongue out to slide it upwards as his now rock hard member flops down onto his stomach. My mouth was full of saliva and his taste.

"How do you not have a boyfriend?" Riku ask me as he sits up. I was wiping the saliva from the side of my mouth before I found myself being pushed down onto the bed by the taller male. I didn't feel that it was bad, I liked feeling so small and needed to protected by my prince. Well, that is what I felt at the time. What happened what completely different.

He pulls and tugs at my belts, doing everything in power to pull off my bottom clothes. Soon I found myself naked before him, my clothes tossed to the ground as if they were discarded trash. Being naked in front of someone that wasn't family made me...feel so hot.

"Is this your first time?" He asked me. His hand moves up and rest against my cheek, gently holding my face firmly in front of his, forcing me to see into those eyes. Those icy blue eyes that could freeze the heart of any girl.

"I...Yea..." I responded. My cheeks turn bright red at the question. Riku just smiles at me before spread my legs far apart. eaning forward down, he kisses my lips. It wasn't a tongue kiss or a peck, but something of a passion. He moves my legs upwards, spreading me wide opening. The second our lips separated, I felt him enter me.

"Ah!" Was the only thing that escaped my lips! My bod was something else. Have you ever experience a new feeling that when felt, your brain doesn't know what to do? So it lets the feeling happen so that it can develop a feeling or emotion to it? This was that moment for me.

The feeling of his cock inside me was amazing! Eyes widening and mouth a gap, my nails were digging into his back. Riku takes a couple of seconds to look down at me, examine if I was okay or not. Once he saw I was fine, he begins to move that thing inside me. He doesn't go easy, no...he starts slow. Allowing my lower reigns to get used to the feeling, for my walls to hold his member in.

And then slowly, he starts to move his hips hard, thrusting that big rod into my insides. He wastes no moving his hips back and forward. Each thrust was stronger than the last. With every push he did, my body moved back. My hips were grinding against his waist with every second he thrust into me. I couldn't help it, his cock kept hitting a sweet spot inside me! My mind...it was becoming blank...

* * *

**(2 and half hours later)**

The mind is a tricky thing, especially when it just constantly takes what it wants.

When I came around, the sun was shining through the gaps of Riku's curtain closed windows. By U didn't care! Standing over the edge of his bed, my hands grip the bed rail as he continued his motion on the bottom part of my body.

My body, now covered in sweat, blood, cuts, and cum, my mind nearly gone from all the pleasure, and the day was starting. You think I would have stopped but I didn't. And Riku, his stamina was more than I could ever imagine. Then again, I am the one who always makes him hard.

"I am coming again Sora..." Riku moans. I couldn't help but to bend over and push my hips back against him even more. With a low grunt and a chuckle, his seeds flow into me again. Making my insides warm, forcing my walls to swallow every ounce of his milk.

My legs tremble before giving out. My body flopped onto the bed, with my face pressing against his mattress. Riku falls on top of me, I can feel his member hardening again. My magical using heart above, where does he get the strength to continue?

"Your amazing, you are absolutely amazing in every way." Riku purrs into my ear. I wonder if he was trying to get me to go another round? Because weirdly enough it was working.

"I need a minute..." I moaned. I knew for a fact that all liquor and toxic things I drank were fully our of my system. But that didn't change the fact that my brain was on cloud 11 right now. Especially when he adjusted us so that I was hanging from the edge of the bed.

"Riku, a minute..." I moaned. My lower reigns were twitching and I could feel his cum sliding from the side of my thighs.

"One more time, I promise this will be the last time." He tells me. At this point, I think both my brain and body were too tired to reject him or even complain. Especially my lower reigns, I think they were becoming addicted to his cock. I know this because my walls had taken his shape, welcoming him as if he was an old family friend visiting my home.

***RING!***

"AH!" I shouted, springing upwards on high alert. That was my ringtone, and what was worse, it was the ringtone I gave Kairi's number when she calls me! Pushing Riku out of me, I fell to the ground hard! My legs probably gave out after the first few rounds, so they were as strong as jello. Riku, with his unknown strength, walked over to my discarded pants and pulled out the phone. Handing the device over to me, I unlocked my screen and answered the call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"**RIKU DUMBED ME**!" Kairi shouted over the phone. She wasn't on speakerphone and she was loud enough to reach Riku's ears. And boy, he wasn't looking too hot right now.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Riku told me that he was annoyed by me and he couldn't take my constant annoyance! We always get into a fight but he never broke up! Now he says we're over and he doesn't want to date me anymore!" Kairi screamed before crying over the phone. "Can you come over, Namine is gone and I need a friend!"

"Uh...yea, sure!" I tell her as I crawled up onto the bed. My legs suddenly started to work! Quickly, I gathered up all my things and start to get dressed while still on the phone with Kairi.

"Are you okay?" Kairi sniffles over the phone.

"Yea, I am not at my house right now, so I will be there in a while. Could you wait maybe an hour or two for me?" I asked as I throw my shirt on. Riku watches in curiosity as I struggle to get dress. By the time I gripped my underwear, I suddenly remembered how fucked I was.

"Sure, I will see you later," Kairi tells me before hanging up. Once the call had ended, I turned around and looked at Riku. He was chuckling under his breath. As for me, tears begin to form in my eyes.

"Oh my god..." I muttered before walking to his bathroom. Turning on the sink, I begin to clean certain parts of my body as I try to remain calm. But the feelings I had were hitting me strong...

"You okay?" He asks me as he slounges on the side of the doorway. Still naked and looking like a full me, I couldn't help but look at him. My hand latches over my mouth as my tears stained my face.

"I fucked my friend's boyfriend..." I muttered. "Oh god, what have I done..."

"You didn't do anything bad. I called her during the party and broke up with her." Riku tells me as he walks over to me. Gently holding my face in his big hand, he looks down into my eyes with those icy blues of his.

"It's not your fault sweety. It was going to happen." Riku tells me before leaning down to kiss me. But I refuse to accept that answer! I turned my head to the side to avoid his kiss. Look back to the sink, I continued to clean myself off as Riku watched me. When I was done, he asked me a question that I think still haunts me.

"Will you tell Kairi, or anyone, what we did?" He asked. When the final button of my outfit clicked into place, I nod my head at him. All he did was smirk at this point, no smart comment or even a curse to put on me. Just a smirk...

* * *

**(Present)**

"Sora." He spoke...snapping out of my memory. Looking over to Riku, I saw that he was looking straight forward to my house with a blank stare. I wonder if he was thinking too.

"Oh..." Was all I could muster to say when I saw my home. Around it, the magical barrier again, why was it there. Looking at the clock in the car, I saw that the time was only 9. My curfew was 11, so why was this up?

"Weird?" I said before pulling out my phone to call Donald. Only he didn't answer. I then called Goofy, but no response! That's strange?

"Have a place I can take you too?" Riku asked. I guess he didn't want me back in his house after what happened with Roxas and Xion. Can't blame him, to be honest.

"Yea, do you know where the alleyway of Twilight Town is?" I asked. He nods his head before backing out of my driveway.

"Hotel it is." He chuckles with a big goofy smile on his face. If he thinks he's getting anything today, he is dead wrong! As he begins to drive, the back of my head started to tingle with a question...a question that I needed an answer too very badly.

"Did you and Kairi really _break up_..._before_ we had _sex_?"

* * *

Kikkie: Going on a break. Sex scenes arent as easy as they were back in the starting days of writing for me. Anyway, thank you very much for readying and please review!


	7. Roxas POV

"Why are you bring this up now!?" Riku shouted at me. We were parked right in front of my house, why wouldn't I bring this up?

"I don't know! Maybe its because I need to know if I am the cause of your big break up with Kairi!" I shouted at him. Riku rolled his eyes at me. Somewhat annoyed by my pestering.

"Kairi is crazy Sora! She makes shit up to make herself look good! She picks on your sister for heartless sake!" He shouted at me. "And I told you this many times, we were through before you jumped into my car!"

"So you two broke up at the party?"

"Technically speaking, she dumbed me," Riku explained. "She was pissed that I didn't go to a stupid party and she dumped me for some hot guy for the night. Then she texts me sorry and this shit and wants to hook back up with me. Its how it goes Sora, that's my rollercoaster with Kairi!"

"But you didn't hop back onto the ride."

"Because I found a new ride," Riku tells me with a smirk growing on his face. His hand gently lays on top of mine, squeezing it a bit as he leans towards me. "And I enjoyed riding it all day long."

"You know what...find me an alleyway to sleep in, I'll do that," I tell him as I removed my hand. Last time was fun, but I refuse to jump on that rollercoaster again!

"Oh come on Sora I think-***RING!* *RING!* *RING***

"Who the hell is calling you at 11?" I asked. It then hits me that maybe I was an old man in a teenagers body. But then again, it was a Wednesday, the party day.

"Its called having a life. You would know it, if you didn't have the stick up your ass all the time."

Riku tells me as he presses the green button on the phone. Allowing us to see the person calling ID and number. It was Demyx, why was he calling? Riku presses the answer button then the speaker button. Placing the device by his radio, he opens his mouth say:

"Speak." He ordered. What a total asshole!

"Dude! The Nobodies are making a surprise appearance down at Radiant garden courtyard! Dude, you have to come!" Demyx shouted over the phone, I guess Roxas and the others are there. "It's a surprise performance! They are going to give us a sample of their next upcoming song! It's so big that security disables all phones when you leave the bathroom or even come inside!"

"I highly doubt that," Riku muttered. "Plus, how do you know it's them?"

"Dude, their truck is right outside and I saw Remembrance and Serenity of Light dancing together! They're so hot!" Demyx shouted over the phone like a fangirl about to meet his idol.

"They wear hoods, how do you know they're hot?" Riku asked as he starts up the car.

"Uh, they write and do music! They are hot automatically in my book." Demyx chuckled.

Huh...you know, I never really saw my brother perform before. And since their having a show, maybe I can see it without them knowing I am there. Plus, I can tell them what's going on and also spend the night at Hayners house. Since Hayner's parents work at night, his house is always empty.

"Riku! Let's go!" I shouted before clapping my hands together and force a giant smile on my face. Riku raises an eyebrow at me before nodding his head at me. Starting up the car, he drives out of my driveway and into the streets, making his way to another planet known as Radiant Garden.

* * *

**(Roxas POV)**

"Thank you so much for coming on such notice!" A woman with a pink bow and pink dress says as she constantly shakes my hand. Her name was Aerith and her gang owned this hotel that I was in.

"No problem!" I shouted. Letting go of my hand, she bows to me before lifting herself to say:

"Oh, and you need anything, please call room service!" She tells me before walking away from the door. Once gone, I closed the door and sigh. This is the first time I am going to perform out of the blue! Ugh, today is not my day!

"Xion, match my steps." Ollete orders Xion. Looking to the side, I saw the two girls by the window mimicking each other's steps. The two twirl while tapping the edge of their heels on the wood below them. Creating a certain beat that matched the music Pence had created for this performance.

"So, I don't mind Xion being in the act..." Pence started as he types away at his computer. "But are you sure she should sing with Ollete? I mean, her voice is very low when it comes to singing."

"It is perfect. "Hayner says. "Her voice would be like an echo to Ollete's."

"Okay man, your words not mine..." Pence muttered as he continues to type away at his computer. As he types, Ollete and Xion raise their hands in the air and begins to sway them.

"_Dancin' when I think of you! Dancin' is what clears my soul! Dancin' is what makes me whole_!" The two sang before spinning again. I must say, Xion very good at mimicking people.

"Roxas, get dressed! we go on in ten!" Hayner shouted at me before he threw on his jacket. Throwing his hoodie over his head, he places pins into the back of his hoodie to make sure the piece of clothes stays on his head as he dances. Ollete and Xion were already dressed and Pence just wore one-piece since he was always behind the music box. Which left me to get ready.

"Five minutes!" Hayner shouted as he walks over to the door. Like every school morning when I drink too much and think of only sex and keyblades, I started rushing to get ready before the performance. But now my brain is full of my father constantly trying to crack open my skull. Using ether shame or physical abuse to hurt me and make me feel like a waste of time and space. Plus, I possibly left my brother with his sexual attacker/lover on another world. Also, I am forcing my sister to perform with me to get her mind of our father's appearance, there's that! Holy shit, I am a horrible brother!

Oh my god, focus Roxas! Your dad isn't here, and you are about to perform in front of a shit ton people who came to see you at the last minute! Don't be an idiot, just hit your cues and be on your way...be on your way...

"Roxas!" Xion shouted for me out the door. In haste, I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door.

* * *

**(Sora POV)**

"You know, for something that was posted at the last minute, there is a lot of people here," Riku tells me as we push our way through the large crowd of people gathering near the stage in front of the FANTASY hotel. I know this place, my siblings and I slept here our first night after we left home, nice people here. I wonder if Leon and Cloud still run the joint?

"I hate crowds..." I muttered before coming to a halt when a large man slammed his hand in my face.

"Limit here." The man spoke before crossing his arms. What an ass! I wasn't even anywhere near the stage! I was still far away!

"Why can't I go further?" I asked.

"You didn't buy a ticket." The man tells me.

"They were all sold out!" I shouted at him, only for him to turn his face to the side, ignoring my words! Ugh, there has got to be another way for me to get closer! This is my first time watching Roxas perform! I can't have a shitty view of it! Especially by the market place, this place is loud!

"Pardon me..." Riku spoke before removing his hoodie. All of a sudden, as if a star had fallen to the ground! The guard eyes widen in shock as he grasped his heart.

"Your majesty!" He shouted, nearly gaining all the attention of everyone near us! Especially fan girls, oh no!

"OH MY GOD! PRINCE RIKU!" A girl shouted. Riku's just lets out a low chuckle that came with a small smirk later. What a cocky bastard. Ugh, my stomach is just twisting at the thought of him...ugh, the stomach is not strong!

"Come to your highness! It is an honor!" The guard tells us, allowing us to enter the area to get closer to the stage. Riku had that stupid smile on his face, and for some weird reason, it was making me sick. Maybe I ate something bad...

"This is not a bad sight for partying." Riku chuckled as we get closer to the stage. All around was hyped up teens, food stands, and the smell of drugs. Ugh, I wanna barf so badly! Today is the worst day of my life!

"Yo Riku!" A voice shouted. Looking up from the grounds, I saw Axel and a few other students who were part of the Honored 13 coming our way. Great, as if I didn't need to be bothered by these freaks...

"I see you were able to make it dude! Did you use your princely charm on the guards?" Demyx asked as he shakes Riku's hand.

"Something like that..." Riku chuckled before glancing over to me. "Oh, this is Roxas and Xion's older brother, Sora!"

"We know Sora, Larxene chuckles at me.

"Yes, we have seen him around many times." Marluxia follows before looking over to Riku. "I am surprised you would want to come to a Nobodie performance Riku. I thought you found their music to be tacky?"

"Yea, but I heard they're coming up and such so...yea." Riku chuckled. "Plus, it rare for us to hang out you know, without being disturbed or anything."

"Got that straight, be sure to keep that hoodie on! People already got wind yours here. Don't want them ganging up on you." Demyx chuckled.

"Will do..." Riku says as he throws back on his hoodie, disguising himself yet again under that black cloak of his. I can't lie, that black hood over his face is kind of sexy, gives off a bit of mystery to him.

"The show is about to start!" Demyx shouted before running off towards the stage. The others soon follow, with Riku grabbing me by the hand and pulling me towards the stage. It is funny, a second ago my stomach was twisting at the thought of Riku. But now, I feel much at peace.

"Thank you for all being here today!" A man with white hair shouted. He was dressed in He wears a loose shirt that is lilac in the front and violet in the back and black pants secured by a black belt with a silver skull belt buckle. The legs of his pants are tucked into knee-high lilac boots with swirling lavender designs on the back. He was a handsome fella I must say. But he looks like a brick.

"Today we are honored with a long line of guest especially for you all! Today is Taverns Town 50th anniversary since it's been saved from the darkness, thanks to the seven warriors of Light!" The host explains. "And although this small cozy town has been able to get back on its feet, it still takes a helping hand to fix what was destroyed. With that being said, thank you all for coming here and donating to The Taverns Town Heartless Fund! Also sponsored by Moogles INC, you need a potion, we got it!"

"That is an awful campaign slogan," Riku muttered, couldn't help but chuckle at his words.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome with me onto the stage: Remembrance!" The host shouted before what looked to be Xion walking on stage. The first thing I noticed was what appeared to be a laced white-haired wig on her head that was braided. The braid went all the way down to her waist. Wearing a pure white halter strap top with a black and white plaid skirt to match. On her legs were knee-high black heels that looked like they can stomp a person's head. The thing that got to me the most, was the black stash over her eyes that covered half her upper face. Can she see with that thing on?

"Next up, its Serenity of Light!" The host shouted as, I am guessing Ollete, walks out on stage. The crowd cheers rise higher as people even whistle and yell out inebriated flirting at her.

Ollette was wearing the exact same thing as Xion, but her outfit and wig were black, her skirt was red and black plaid, and the stash over her eyes was white. The only difference with her is that she wore fingerless gloves, she had on black lipstick and her black wig had two side braids instead of one.

"Between Remembrance and Serenity of Light of light, who would you date Riku?" Marluxia asked the hooded prince. He shugs his shoulders at the pink hair male.

"Not much into scrawny girls, I like my girls thick." Riku chuckled.

"I prefer flexible." Marluxia chuckles as he starts to eye Ollete. Can't lie though, Ollete did look pretty hot in what she was wearing. Compared to her normal, dressed from chest to toe look she always did.

"Next up, the lead music director of the group! The man that makes us believe in magic in song! But you know him best as Luna Diviner!" The host shouted, seconds later I see Pence walking up on stage. Unlike the girls, he was wearing a mid-cut hooded jacket.

Black pants with a tight fitted shirt, his appearance was that of his everyday like. His shirt had on the...well, Roxas emblem over his chest. I didn't know Roxas used that as their logo...


	8. Xion POV

Kikkie: Its been a while. Sorry!

* * *

"Next up, you know him as Melodious Nocturne, I know him as the hotshot, but the ladies best know him as, and I quote FIBERS! THE SEXIEST MAN ALIVE!"

The host shouted as Hayner came walking onto the stage. Similar to Pence, he had on a mid-cut hoodie with a black shirt. His pants seemed a pit baggy, revealing his red boxers. The sides of his pants were being held up by belts and chains around his waist, allowing him to walk easily on stage without tripping.

"I wonder how the guys are able to get that shadow over their faces?" Larxene asked.

"Magic, my money is on magic," I tell her, and I know its true because I taught Roxas that trick.

"And finally, you know him as the heart racing stud that makes all your hearts and pants throbble! Give it up for our lead singer, the logo of the group and leader: Key of Destiny!"

"Ew!" I muttered I don't need to think of my brother that way! But besides the horrible, and possibly sexual encounter speech, Roxas made the crowd nearly scream to death for him. Girls were actually falling to the ground as men and boys blew kisses to him. Roxas just blushed at this as he awkwardly waves to the crowd.

Unlike his two male friends, who wore shirts under their jackets, Roxas was bear! Showing off his soon developed six-pack abs to the world. His bottom part was in a similar design manner like Hayner, but the colors of his belt were white and black, instead of red and grey. Plus, his jacket was different. It was zipped up and it had Roxas emblem on the left side of his long sleeve shoulder.

"Thank you!" Roxas spoke to the host before looking over to the crowd. "Thank you all for being here on short notice. We were thinking about posting the song online, but the Final Fantasy Orgnazion had this special place and needed an opening act for its Plaza. So hey, why not, plus we can get a discounted wear on their stuff!"

Roxas joked. The crowd soon follows in laughter as Roxas walks behind Hayner. He, Hayner, Xion, and Ollete were placing earpieces that were attached to microphones into their ears. I am guessing its singing time.

"Yesssss!" Deymx shouted as he nearly jumps up in the air. Suddenly, Pence gets behind what looks to be a DJ stand. Pressing a couple of buttons, music begins to fill the area. The second that music started, I saw Ollete place her hand on her chest, swinging her hips to the side before singing:

**Ollete:**

_Get up on the floor_  
_Dancin' all night long_  
_Get up on the floor_  
_Dancin' till the break of dawn_  
_Get up on the floor_  
_Dancin' till the break of dawn_  
_Get up on the floor_  
_We're Dancin'_

**Hayner**

_All the time_  
_My baby you on my mind_  
_And I don't know why_  
_Yeah but the feeling is fine_  
_Can't you see_  
_Yo' honey you are for me oh_  
_It _were_ meant to be_

**Roxas:**

_Dancin' I am the moonlight_  
_Gazing at the stars so bright_  
_Holding you until the sunrise_  
_Sleeping until _the midnight

Ollete**_:_**

_Get up on the floor_  
_Dancin' all night long_  
_Get up on the floor_  
_Dancin' till the break of dawn_  
_Get up on the floor_  
_Dancin' till the break of dawn_  
_Get up on the floor_  
_Cause We're Dancin'_

**Xion and Ollete**

_Dancin' is what to do!_

**Roxas and Hayner**

_I'm Dancin' when I think of you!_

**Xion and Ollete**

_Dancin' is what clears my soul_

**Roxas and Hayner**

_Dancin' is what makes me whole!_

**Xion and Hayner**

_Dancin' is what to do_

**Roxas and Ollete**

_Dancin' when I think of you_

**Xion and Hayner**

_Dancin' is what clears my soul_

**Roxas and Ollete**

_Dancin' is what makes me whole_

**Roxas**

Everytime_ when I look in your eyes_  
_That smile was crying that you were mine_

**Ollete**

_Do you know, your love is true I know_  
_You are the best thing that has happened to me_

**Hayner**

_Get up on the floor_  
_Dancin' all night long_  
_Get up on the floor_  
_Dancin' till the break of dawn_  
_Get up on the floor_  
_Dancin' till the break of dawn_  
_Get up on the floor_  
_Dancin'_

**Roxas and Xion**

_Dancin' is what to do_

**Hayner and Ollete**

_Dancin' when I think of you_

**Roxas and Xion**

_Dancin' is what clears my soul_

**Hayner and Ollete**

_Dancin' is what makes me whole_

**Roxas and Xion**

_Dancin' is what to do_

**Xion and Ollete**

_Dancin' when I think of you_

**Hayner and Roxas**

_Dancin' is what clears my soul_

**ALL**

_Dancin' is what makes me whole_

**"Oh my god, my siblings can sing!?**

I know I shouldn't be thinking like this during their performance, but hold shit my brother can sing! Xion to a lesser extent, but she was able to keep up with the singing of her brother and his friends. Oh my gosh, Xion can sing too! Oh my gosh, they are awesome! Why have I never come to a concert before!

"REMEMBRANCE! YOUR SO HOT! SUCK MY DICK!" A random person shouted, suddenly I began to hear more and more inappropriate things coming from the people around me.

"I SEE YOUR PANTIES!"

"TAKE OFF YOUR TOP!

"HEY KEY, BE MY DESTINY!"

"FUCK YOU NOCTURNE!"

"YOU GUYS SUCK! GET OFF THE STAGE!"

Various upon various of horrible words were being thrown at the group. But what was worse than haters, were fans. Not in a bad way, but sometimes...

"GO TO HELL!" A girl shouted at a guys face who was screaming horrible things. Another began to scream at the awful people, starting what seemed to be a large public argument.

"And this is why we don't do public..." Ollete muttered as the music dies down. The song had already come to a stop, and already people were being to start a scene. Roxas tilts his head to the side before looking over to Xion. He points to the back of the stage, I am guessing he was telling her to leave. Xion does as told and leaves, good thing too, these types of scenarios normally don't end well.

"EVERYONE, PLEASE CALM DOWN! THIS IS A PEACEFUL EVENT!" The host shouted. Behind him, Hayner and Ollete were helping Pence movie his music device, as Roxas was holding some items that went with the machine. I guess they were packing up to go.

"Were leaving," Roxas muttered as he walks off stage, good thing too! I need to find him before this crowd becomes more violent.

"SHE'S GOTS KEYBLADE! GUARDS!" A man shouted before cast a fire spell in my direction. Oh no, I was too slow!

* * *

(Xion POV)

"Go get the Truck ready Xion. You need to go gather our things Xion. Don't forget my box of tampoons Xion." I growled to myself as I packed everyone things into a fucking box bigger than waste! Who the fuck carries a box of tampons, my god, it is like her vagina is a waterfall of blood! And Roxas, ordering me around like he's Sora! He's dumber than a heartless falling into its own trap of dildo and sex robot!

And then have me dancing in a mini skirt so low, I am pretty sure someone got a glance of my vagina when I was dancing with Ollete! Oh my god, I actually suddenly feel like Kairi whenever she wears those fucking mini whore skirts to school and to battle! My god, she literally has the words victim written across her fucking forehead! No wonder she wants Riku so badly, she will probably need someone as strong as him to protect her from her own stupidity!

And dear sweet big brother Sora! He thinks he's the shit, kicking both Roxas and me out like we were five! I wasn't crying because I was scared, I was crying because Roxas was holding me back from kill that fucker!

Ugh, I dislike Sora attitude so much! He thinks he's perfect and act's like he's all that. I got into the honored 13, I am part of the highest rankings compared to him, and he still thinks I need to be protected!? What a joke! What he needs to do is hop on Riku's dick and leave me and Roxas the fuck alone!

"Ugh, calm down Xion," I said to myself as I tried to relax. Even with all this anger inside, I can't forget that my brother's love me to the end. They are just so overprotective to the point it just makes me sick. I mean, Roxas wouldn't let me sit next to Demyx because he would have hit on me. I wanted him to hit on me! And then that time with Larxene! I didn't care that she broke something of mine, I just wanted to peel her face off her skin, was that so wrong?

"Yea, that's wrong," I muttered.

"Hey..." A voice spoke, snapping me from my train of thought! I looked over my shoulder to see the Host standing in my room doorway.

"Hi!" I spoke, thank god I am still wearing my disguise. Closing the storage box, I wave at the male.

"I see your packing, your friends are talking to the people who helped with this event. Leaving complaints I believe." The host explained. Not shocked, someone did threaten to rape my brother...

"Yea, I should probably join them..." I spoke as the Host slowly closes the door shut. What is going on?

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" He asked as he starts walking towards me.

"I have, someone shouted it to me today," I tell him in a sarcastic tone of voice. "Now open my fucking door."

"Wow, I thought you were the nice one, you know, being in white." The host chuckles as he gets closer. Once near me, his hand begins to rub against my arm.

"Please don't touch me," I growled. My fingertips were gripping the edge of the box hard, trying everything in my power not to hurt this man touching me without my permission.

"Miss, It is going to be a while before your friends come in. Why don't we...enjoy that time." He tells me before I could even answer, he begins to push me towards the bed. Much to my displeasure. I tried to push him away, but he does something cowardly... he stomped on my foot! You never stomp on a girl when she is in four-inch heels!

Falling over, I hit the bedside hard before rolling down to the ground. I could actually feel gravity trying to push my ass up when I fell too. Soon he crawls on top of me and begins to pull at the sides of my skirt, trying to pull it down! Ugh, why did I leave my keyblade at home!

"Off me!" I growled, finally warning...

"You are going to enjoy this..." He chuckles to me before leaning down to kiss my neck. Ugh, it felt like a snail grinding itself against my sensitive skin! His hand felt like a heartless long dark cold fingers gripping my breast into their tiny hands! Trying their hardest to press against my nipple!

"BASTARD!" I shouted. Grabbing his hair, I pulled his head to the side in a swift yank. Exposing his neck, my head moves forward and bits down onto the flesh that connected his head and shoulder. Pulling the salty soft texture of his skin from his body. Enjoying the slivering blood that leaks into my chest, staining Ollete's pretty top...

* * *

Kikkie: The song is called Dancin, Krono remix I believe. If you can't find the song...type in the words. Lol, thank you for reading!


End file.
